L'honneur d'une famille
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Enfant, Omi avait été fiancée à l'héritier des Kuchiki. Mais sa vie a basculé le jour où son père a été arrêté pour trahison...
1. Chapter 1

**Promesses et menaces**

Omi était cachée dans un coin du jardin. Assise au bord de la mare, dissimulée derrière un arbre, la petite fille taquinait les carpes du bassin avec une brindille, indifférente au va-et-vient autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, on recevait pour la première fois au manoir son fiancé et sa famille. Comme il s'agissait d'une alliance prestigieuse, son père avait voulu faire les choses en grand. Les serviteurs n'avaient cessé de s'affairer depuis trois jours afin que tout soit prêt à temps.

-Princesse ! Princesse ! appela une voix familière.

C'était Jun, sa vieille nourrice, qui la recherchait. La fillette se recroquevilla derrière son arbre; elle avait encore besoin d'un moment de tranquillité avant l'épreuve de tout à l'heure.

-Avez-vous vu la princesse ? demanda une deuxième voix un peu essoufflée.

-Hélas non, répondit Jun. Il va pourtant bientôt falloir la préparer… Le maître insiste.

-Pauvre petite, dit la seconde voix d'un ton apitoyé. Il paraît que sa belle-famille est très sévère, et que son fiancé a un caractère impossible.

-Les serviteurs des Kuchiki le décrivent comme autoritaire et arrogant, et affirment qu'il n'a aucune patience, fit Jun tristement. Ma pauvre petite fille, que va-t-elle devenir dans cette famille ?

Les deux personnes s'éloignèrent, laissant la petite fille seule avec ses pensées.

Quand son père lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, il avait insisté sur l'honneur que constituait une alliance avec la plus grande des quatre maisons. La fillette avait compris que son père n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens de refuser une telle proposition. Quant à elle, Omi savait depuis toujours qu'elle devrait contracter une union de raison, qu'elle épouserait un quasi-étranger envers qui elle devrait faire les efforts d'adaptation nécessaires afin de pouvoir mener à ses côtés une vie acceptable, sinon agréable.

Et voilà que les racontars d'une servante venaient jeter une toute autre lumière sur cette alliance si prestigieuse. Autoritaire, arrogant, impatient : pourrait-elle passer sa vie aux côtés d'un tel homme ? Après avoir supporté toute son enfance le caractère dur et emporté de son père, la fillette en doutait. Elle était décidée à faire preuve de douceur et de patience à l'égard de son futur mari; cependant l'exemple de sa mère lui démontrait que la douceur et la patience n'étaient d'aucune efficacité face à un tel caractère. Elle aurait à faire preuve de calme et de fermeté, et surtout de fierté, afin de ne plier devant son mari que lorsqu'elle le déciderait.

La petite fille entendit la voix irritée de son père qui l'appelait. Elle se releva et quitta son refuge. Traversant le jardin en direction de ses appartements, elle croisa son père en tenue de cérémonie. L'air furieux, il saisit le bras de la fillette avec rudesse et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Comment te permets-tu de disparaître alors que la famille de ton fiancé arrive dans moins d'une heure et que tu n'es même pas prête… Si nous avions davantage de temps, je te donnerais une correction méritée… A partir de maintenant, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, car ta punition dépendra de ton comportement lors de la réception.

Son père l'amena dans sa chambre et l'abandonna entre les mains de Jun et des servantes. Celles-ci firent passer à la fillette un furisode de soie bleue brochée de rose et de vert, nouèrent autour de sa taille une obi bleu pâle, et relevèrent ses cheveux dans lesquels elles glissèrent quelques fleurs. Puis elles s'extasièrent sur le résultat, affirmant unanimement que leur jeune maîtresse allait éblouir son fiancé.

La fillette écouta leurs compliments avec indifférence. Elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à faire impression sur son fiancé. Sa mère vint la chercher pour l'amener à la réception. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle examina sa fille avec attention, mais ne trouva rien à redire à sa tenue. Elle fit signe à la fillette de la suivre, et toutes deux traversèrent les couloirs en direction de la grande salle du manoir. La fillette aurait cru que sa mère en profiterait pour faire d'ultimes recommandations, mais celle-ci, à sa grande surprise, garda le silence. Omi finit par comprendre que sa mère était encore plus nerveuse qu'elle à l'idée de cette réception.

Dans la grande salle les attendait déjà son père, accompagné de ses plus proches conseillers. Parmi eux, l'oncle Takeo qui adressa un clin d'œil à la fillette, ce qui fit naître un mince sourire sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à disparaître : sa belle-famille venait d'arriver au manoir Uragami.

Tandis que leurs invités étaient introduits dans la grande salle, le maître de maison s'avança pour les saluer, suivi de son épouse et de sa fille. Tout en échangeant les politesses d'usage, la fillette observa sa future famille avec attention. Le vieillard aux cheveux argentés et à la moustache, c'était Kuchiki Ginrei, le grand-père de son fiancé et le chef de famille. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, c'était son héritier, le père de son fiancé. Ils avaient l'air effectivement sévère, mais plutôt calme, et la fillette pensa qu'elle parviendrait sans doute à s'entendre avec eux.

Restait le troisième invité, son fiancé. La petite fille le dévisagea avec appréhension. Adolescent déjà grand, mais qui conservait quelques traces de l'enfance, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Son visage affichait une expression butée à la limite de la mauvaise humeur. Il répondait aux salutations machinalement, comme un automate. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là, et il le faisait savoir. La fillette sentit le cœur lui manquer. C'était bien là l'arrogant personnage décrit par les servantes. C'était lui le garçon qu'elle devait épouser.


	2. Chapter 2

**La chute d'une famille**

La fillette était assise dans sa chambre et lisait à la lueur du crépuscule. Elle entendit soudain un grand tumulte provenant de l'avant du manoir. Elle leva les yeux de son livre pour mieux écouter. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bruit d'une dispute entre domestiques. Elle avait l'impression qu'une foule bruyante s'était introduite dans le manoir.

-Que se passe-t-il, Jun ? demanda-t-elle à sa nourrice.

-Je l'ignore, princesse, répondit cette dernière avec placidité.

Omi aurait pu envoyer une servante aux nouvelles, mais ce bruit l'inquiétait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se leva d'un bond et, sans prêter attention aux réprimandes de sa nourrice, se précipita vers l'endroit d'où le vacarme semblait provenir.

Arrivée dans l'antichambre, elle découvrit un spectacle aussi inattendu qu'effrayant. Son père, le sabre tiré, faisait face à une douzaine d'hommes vêtus et masqués de noir qui l'encerclaient. Derrière les hommes, à l'entrée de l'antichambre, se tenait une petite femme revêtue du même costume noir surmonté d'un haori blanc et d'une ceinture jaune. Dans un recoin de la pièce se trouvait sa mère, à demi-effondrée, les mains pressées sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier. La fillette se précipita aux côtés de sa mère pour la soutenir.

-Rendez-vous, Uragami Katsumi, déclara la petite femme d'une voix grave. Votre manoir est cerné, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous échapper.

-Jamais, hurla son père, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Préférez-vous que nous employions la violence devant votre femme et votre fille ? Je n'aurai aucun scrupule, je vous en préviens.

Un instant, la fillette crut que son père allait attaquer. Mais il finit par laisser tomber son sabre à terre avec une exclamation de dépit. Deux hommes s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui et commencèrent à le garrotter. Sa mère étouffa un gémissement derrière ses mains.

-Vous me le paierez, Soi Fon, dit son père d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est "Capitaine Soi Fon", rétorqua calmement la petite femme, et je doute que vous soyez en état de menacer qui que ce soit.

Les deux hommes qui avaient ligoté son père s'apprêtaient à l'entraîner avec eux. Omi ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une erreur. Pourquoi des gens venus d'on ne sait où feraient prisonnier son père et l'emmèneraient-ils avec eux ? La fillette se précipita pour intercepter la petite femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir à la suite de ses hommes.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aigüe, que se passe-t-il ?

La petite femme se pencha vers la fillette et lui jeta un regard pénétrant au fond duquel l'enfant crut lire de la pitié.

-Votre père est arrêté pour complot, princesse.

-C'est impossible ! Vous vous trompez ! s'écria la petite fille en serrant les poings.

-C'est un ordre de la chambre des 46, je dois l'exécuter. Pardonnez-moi, princesse.

Avec une légère inclinaison, la petite femme prit congé de la fillette. Avec un petit cri pitoyable, sa mère s'effondra sur le sol. L'enfant incrédule contempla les épaules de sa mère trembloter sous l'effet des sanglots et ses poings s'écraser contre sa bouche.

-Mère ! s'écria-t-elle consternée.

La fillette s'empressa auprès de sa mère et la saisit par la taille.

-Mère, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi !

La petite fille s'arcbouta pour obliger sa mère à se relever, mais en vain. Sa mère finit par se redresser d'elle-même. La fillette, qui la tenait toujours par la taille, la guida jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle confia sa mère aux servantes en leur demandant de la déshabiller et de la mettre au lit. Contre toute attente, sa mère s'insurgea.

-Non ! Comment pourrais-je dormir sans savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? Envoie un serviteur prendre de ses nouvelles. Je veillerai jusqu'à son retour !

Pour cette affaire si grave, il était néanmoins hors de question d'envoyer un simple serviteur. Omi passa en revue dans son esprit tous les conseillers de son père, et son choix s'arrêta sur Samemori Takeo. Le bon oncle Takeo saurait prendre les renseignements nécessaires, et il trouverait comment gérer cette affaire. La fillette passa dans le bureau de son père. Sur son ordre, une servante vint apporter une bougie, et Omi rédigea un courrier à l'adresse de l'oncle Takeo. Puis elle confia la missive à l'un des serviteurs en lui ordonnant de la porter sans retard chez Samemori Takeo et de la lui remettre en main propre.

La fillette retourna ensuite auprès de sa mère. Toutes deux s'assirent et attendirent en silence. La nuit cédait la place à la lueur grise annonciatrice de l'aube quand l'oncle Takeo arriva enfin au manoir. Il se précipita auprès des deux femmes, le visage bouleversé.

-Mes pauvres enfants !...

-Oncle Takeo, commença la fillette, Père a été…

-…arrêté pour trahison, je sais tout cela, princesse. Je reviens juste du centre de détention de la deuxième division. Je n'ai pas obtenu le droit de voir votre père ni d'avoir des informations sur l'affaire – elle est encore couverte par le secret de l'instruction – mais le capitaine de la deuxième division a bien voulu me recevoir et elle m'a confié que la chambre des 46 n'aurait jamais ordonné l'arrestation d'un chef de clan sans des preuves formelles de sa culpabilité… Je suis navré pour vous…

Pendant que l'oncle Takeo réconfortait sa mère qui sanglotait, Omi réfléchissait à part elle. Son père, un traître ? Aussi choquante que cette éventualité lui ait paru au premier abord, l'enfant n'arrivait pas à s'en étonner réellement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un comportement approprié à un chef de clan, mais quand son père s'était-il jamais préoccupé de faire ce que son entourage attendait de lui ?


	3. Chapter 3

**L'affrontement de deux fiertés**

-Les conseillers Honda Noriyuki et Miura Hideaki demandent à être reçus par la princesse et sa mère, annonça le serviteur à Omi.

Celle-ci, surprise, leva les yeux du courrier qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Les noms de Honda et Miura lui étaient connus; il s'agissait de deux membres éminents du clan Kuchiki et proches conseillers de son futur grand-père par alliance. La fillette se demanda quel message les deux hommes étaient venus lui porter. Même s'il s'agissait d'un simple mot d'encouragement, elle l'apprécierait d'autant plus que ce serait le premier signe de soutien qu'elle recevrait depuis deux semaines. A part le bon oncle Takeo, tous les conseillers de son père avaient déserté le manoir, et ce malgré ses appels à l'aide. La petite fille osait à peine imaginer que sa puissante belle-famille pourrait leur proposer une aide plus concrète, par exemple, qu'elle avait l'intention d'intercéder en faveur des Uragami auprès de la chambre des 46.

La fillette savait que les décisions de cette dernière ne pouvaient être remises en cause, mais leur application pouvait donner lieu à des amendements. Or l'une des conséquences de la trahison de son père avait été la confiscation de tous ses biens. Sa femme et sa fille devraient sous peu quitter le manoir en abandonnant toutes leurs possessions. Elles ne seraient autorisées à emporter que des effets personnels. Restait à définir le terme d'effet personnel. Si les bijoux de famille étaient compris dans cet ensemble, cela suffirait à leur assurer un train de vie acceptable. Sa belle-famille était assez influente pour obtenir de tels accommodements.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la politesse imposait de ne pas faire attendre ses invités. Omi se rendit dans les appartements de sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait plus guère quitté son lit depuis la mort de son père. Ce dernier avait été condamné à mort par la chambre des 46 la semaine dernière, mais en tant qu'aristocrate il avait obtenu le droit de se suicider au lieu d'être exécuté. L'enfant alla droit au lit et secoua l'épaule de sa mère.

-Mère, il faut vous lever ! Deux envoyés de ma belle-famille sont arrivés et demandent à ce que nous les recevions !

Sa mère gémit et se retourna dans son lit.

-Ne peux-tu pas les accueillir toi-même ? Je n'ai pas assez de forces pour me lever.

-Ce serait tout à fait inconvenant, insista la petite fille. Mère, levez-vous ! Nous ne devons pas les faire attendre trop longtemps !

Sa mère se leva péniblement. Une servante remit de l'ordre dans sa toilette, et elle suivit sa fille dans la grande salle où les attendaient les deux messagers. Omi comprit à leur expression qu'ils n'étaient pas porteurs de bonnes nouvelles et s'arma de courage pour faire face à ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer. Après les salutations d'usage, le dénommé Honda prit la parole d'un air embarrassé.

-Princesse, notre maître nous envoie pour une mission bien délicate. Un accord a été passé entre sa maison et la vôtre selon lequel vous devez épouser son petit-fils.

-En effet, acquiesça la fillette.

-La maison Kuchiki appartient aux quatre grandes familles nobles. Son nom a toujours été synonyme d'honneur et de respectabilité. Les membres de cette maison se sont toujours attachés à respecter la loi et l'ordre. En effet, ils considèrent que, de par leur position, ils constituent un modèle à suivre. Et si les grandes maisons ne montrent pas l'exemple, qui le fera ?

La petite fille ne comprenait pas où ce préambule les menait, mais elle acquiesça de nouveau. Le messager reprit la parole avec encore davantage d'embarras.

-Depuis que cet accord entre nos deux maisons a été passé, la situation a changé. La trahison de votre père a chargé votre nom de déshonneur, et cette alliance entacherait la réputation de notre clan. Aussi ce mariage n'est-il plus souhaité par la famille Kuchiki. C'est pourquoi nous venons, au nom de notre maître, vous rendre sa parole.

La fillette n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ainsi, foulant aux pieds le serment fait à son père, sa belle-famille les abandonnait-elles comme tous leurs autres alliés. La préservation de l'honneur du nom n'était qu'un prétexte, Omi le comprenait fort bien. Personne n'aurait blâmé sa belle-famille pour avoir rempli leur devoir auprès de l'épouse et de l'enfant innocentes. Non, l'intérêt seul avait guidé cette décision. Car Omi n'était plus aujourd'hui l'héritière d'un clan puissant, mais une orpheline sans fortune et sans amis. Elle sentit la colère la gagner. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, du moins aurait-elle le plaisir de dire son fait à sa belle-famille.

-La crainte de votre maître de voir associé son nom au mien doit être grande en effet, s'il envoie deux subalternes au lieu de venir en personne reprendre sa parole… dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Princesse ! protesta le dénommé Miura, mais la fillette le coupa d'un geste.

-Portez-lui exactement ce message : si l'honneur de sa famille lui commande de renier la parole donnée à un mort et de laisser sa veuve et sa fille sans ressources et sans appuis, alors lui et moi n'avons pas la même définition de l'honneur, et je me félicite de ne pas entrer dans sa maison.

Elle toisa les deux hommes confus et leur jeta :

-Etait-ce là tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire ?

A mi-voix, les deux messagers se confondirent en excuses. La fillette lâcha avec dédain :

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous retirer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CherryBlossomAddict : Merci de m'avoir signalé le coup des reviews anonymes. En réponse à ta question (mais il y en a peut-être d'autres qui se la posent), c'est bien parti pour être un ByaXOC, même si j'ai encore quelques hésitations sur la fin…<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Faire face**

Omi fut un peu surprise de découvrir l'oncle Takeo sur le seuil de la chambre. Jun et elle étaient en train de trier et de plier des vêtements en prévision de leur inévitable départ. La fillette abandonna son ouvrage pour se porter au devant de son visiteur. C'était toujours avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'elle revoyait son bon visage barbichu et son doux regard voilé par une paire de lunettes.

-Princesse, je m'excuse de ne pas m'être fait annoncer, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun domestique en arrivant.

-La plupart nous ont déjà quittés, expliqua la fillette. Maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus payer leurs gages…

Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant et un bon sourire à sa nourrice qui continuait à plier du linge :

-Jun est l'une des rares à être restée, avec Daisuke, l'ancienne ordonnance de mon grand-père. Je ne sais pas ce que nous deviendrions sans eux.

L'oncle Takeo fit signe à la fillette qui le suivit au dehors de la pièce. Dans le salon voisin, il s'assit en face de l'enfant, ôta ses lunettes et la considéra d'un air grave.

-Princesse, déclara-t-il posément, un certain nombre de décisions doivent être prises rapidement. Votre famille a besoin d'un chef.

-Ma mère…

-N'a ni la force ni la volonté d'assumer ce rôle. J'ai peur que cette responsabilité vous revienne.

-Tant que nous ne savons pas si l'enfant qu'elle porte est une fille ou un garçon…

-…jusqu'à sa naissance, vous restez l'unique héritière de votre père. Et même si votre mère met au monde un fils, il vous faudra néanmoins assurer la direction de cette famille jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est une lourde responsabilité pour une enfant de votre âge, j'en conviens, mais il n'y a tout simplement personne d'autre qui puisse remplir ce rôle. Je vous aiderai par tous les moyens en ma possession, mais quelqu'un doit prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Et ce ne peut être que vous.

La fillette avait commencé, dans sa détresse, à se tordre les mains. Mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle répondit à leur unique ami.

-Que puis-je faire ? Nous sommes ruinés, nous n'avons nulle part où aller…

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, princesse, répliqua l'oncle Takeo. Votre mère dispose encore de quelques biens en son nom propre, qui ne peuvent être confisqués par la justice. Leurs revenus vous permettraient de vivre correctement, sinon confortablement. Je vous conseillerais de quitter le seireitei, où la vie est chère, pour vous retirer dans un secteur tranquille du rukongai, par exemple à Yasuda où votre mère possède des terres.

-Et où nous pourrions nous cacher en attendant que l'affaire soit retombée dans l'oubli, ajouta tristement Omi. Votre proposition est avantageuse à plus d'un titre, oncle Takeo.

La fillette réfléchit un moment, essayant d'imaginer leur vie à Yasuda.

-Il y avait une maison, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Après toutes ces années d'abandon, elle doit être dans un état épouvantable, mais ce serait un toit et cela ne nous coûterait rien. Croyez-vous qu'on nous laisserait emporter avec nous du linge, de la vaisselle et un peu de mobilier ? Avec tout cela, nous pourrions emménager très rapidement. Jun et Daisuke m'aideraient à tenir la maison, et nous pourrions éventuellement embaucher quelques domestiques au village…

-Vos revenus, correctement administrés, seraient plus que suffisants pour vivre dans ces conditions, approuva l'oncle Takeo. Vous pourriez même mettre un peu d'argent de côté.

La fillette pensa à part elle que cet argent serait utile pour payer les études de son frère ou la dot de sa petite sœur. Que l'enfant à naître soit fille ou garçon, elle était déterminée à lui offrir le meilleur avenir possible. Quant à elle, Omi avait renoncé à tout espoir d'une vie personnelle le jour de la rupture de ses fiançailles, et ne vivait plus que pour restaurer l'honneur et la prospérité de sa famille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un chapitre particulièrement court, mais je me rattrape la prochaine fois, c'est promis!<strong>_

_**Yuri-chan: Omi a quelques années de moins que Byakuya. Physiquement, elle a l'apparence d'une fille de dix ans.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**La fin d'une vie, le commencement d'une nouvelle**

Assise au coin du feu, la nourrice, une robuste paysanne entre deux âges, finissait d'allaiter le bébé. Lorsque l'enfant eut terminé son repas, Jun le reprit tandis que la nourrice se rhabillait. La servante mit le bébé dans les bras de sa jeune maîtresse qui passa dans la pièce voisine. L'oncle Takeo l'y attendait, assis dans un recoin de la salle, engoncé dans une veste en laine. A l'entrée de la fillette, il se leva et s'approcha. Omi lui présenta le bébé. Le vieil homme l'examina longuement.

-Il est grand et mince, mais robuste. Il a l'air en bonne santé.

-Jun affirme qu'il est très solide, assura la fillette.

-Il a les traits de son père, mais les expressions sont celles de sa mère, dit le vieillard d'une voix tremblante. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Masanobu.

-Uragami Masanobu, comme l'homme de loi qui présida pendant deux cents ans la chambre des 46… Un choix de nom très heureux. Qui l'a décidé ?

-C'est moi, dit la fillette en redressant la tête d'un mouvement fier. Je voulais montrer que l'histoire de notre maison ne se résume pas à la traîtrise de mon père, et que nous avons des ancêtres dont nous pouvons être fiers.

Le vieillard sourit face à cette manifestation d'orgueil si peu enfantine. Mais ses yeux restaient embués de larmes.

-Si vous lui avez donné un nom d'homme de loi, c'est parce que vous espérez que votre frère fera carrière dans le droit ?

-En fait, avoua la fillette, j'ai longuement hésité entre ce nom et celui de notre aïeul Toranosuke, celui qui fut capitaine de la dixième division. J'ai opté pour le premier en raison de sa signification*. Je voulais afficher que notre maison était un pilier de la loi et de l'ordre, même si l'un de ses membres avait failli.

-Que de réflexion dans un esprit aussi jeune ! sourit l'oncle Takeo. Vous avez eu raison, princesse. Le choix d'un nom n'est jamais anodin. Et combien plus important quand il s'agit du nom de celui qui sera chargé de relever votre maison ! Si j'ai bien compris le cheminement de vos réflexions, vous envisagez pour votre frère deux carrières possibles : le droit ou les armes.

-En effet, acquiesça la fillette. Je ferai moi-même l'éducation de mon frère, à l'aide des livres que nous avons apportés du manoir. Je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Daisuke lui enseignera le métier des armes. Saviez-vous qu'il avait ainsi formé mon père, puis moi ? Enfin, quand Masanobu sera en âge de choisir, il déterminera la voie qu'il souhaitera suivre.

-Cela me paraît fort raisonnable, estima l'oncle Takeo. Si je puis me permettre un conseil, c'est de pousser votre frère vers le métier des armes. La formation en droit coûte assez cher, alors que, si votre frère réussit à entrer à l'académie, tous ses frais de scolarité seront pris en charge. Sans compter les difficultés qu'il y a à faire carrière dans l'administration avec une réputation discutable.

-Pensez-vous qu'on entravera la carrière de mon frère uniquement à cause de son nom ?

-C'est plus que probable. Où qu'il aille, il devra toujours porter le poids de la faute de son père. Mais du moins a-t-il un avenir. Tandis que vous, ma pauvre enfant…

-Je sais fort bien que je n'ai pas d'espoir à conserver pour moi-même, dit la fillette d'un ton raisonnable. Mais je m'en passe sans regrets. Mon frère a besoin de moi, ma maison a besoin de moi, et c'est assez pour donner un sens à ma vie. Cet enfant suffira à remplacer tous ceux que je ne porterai pas.

-C'est une chance pour votre famille de disposer d'un membre aussi déterminé et dévoué en cette heure si sombre, commenta l'oncle Takeo.

-C'est une chance pour notre clan de disposer d'un membre aussi loyal que vous, répliqua Omi. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans votre aide et vos conseils. Vous êtes le seul à être resté à nos côtés dans ces épreuves. Vous, moi et Masanobu sommes les seuls rescapés du clan Uragami.

L'oncle Takeo prit un air gêné, visiblement embarrassé par le compliment de la fillette, mais incapable de le modérer ou de le réfuter. Au lieu de cela, il promena son regard autour de lui et examina l'intérieur de la pièce.

-La maison est en remarquablement bon état, constata-t-il.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, expliqua la fillette. Le toit et les murs étaient en bon état. Nous avons passé des jours à nettoyer, à remplacer les nattes sur le sol et le papier aux carreaux, mais nous avons pu nous installer immédiatement. Une chance que nous ayons emménagé en été.

-Arrivez-vous à vous en sortir financièrement à partir du budget que nous avions établi ?

-Très largement. Ici la main d'œuvre est bon marché et la nourriture plus encore. La plupart des paysans ne mangent pas la nourriture qu'ils produisent, ils la réservent à la vente. Nous trouvons des aliments frais, en abondance et bien meilleur marché qu'au seireitei. D'ailleurs, je vous ai mis de côté quelques provisions que vous emporterez lors de votre retour : des légumes et du poisson. Je pense que, comme nous sommes en hiver, il se conservera lors du transport.

-Merci infiniment, princesse.

-Je vous en prie, mon oncle ! protesta la fillette. C'est moi qui vous remercie de votre visite.

-J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, dit l'oncle Takeo avec un tremblement dans la voix.

-Vous aviez des obligations, c'est compréhensible. Et puis vous seriez arrivé trop tard de toute façon, murmura Omi.

-Enfin, l'important est que j'aie pu faire la connaissance de votre frère… et me recueillir sur la tombe de votre mère, conclut l'oncle Takeo d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

* * *

><p><em>*de masa : juste, honnête et nobu : fidélité<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Le passé pour l'avenir**

Masanobu et le vieux Daisuke effectuaient une passe d'armes dans le jardin. En apparence, le garçon menait la partie. Il se fendait, rompait, virevoltait tandis que le vieillard se mouvait à peine. Toutefois, avec une grande économie de moyens mais avec une technique implacable, Daisuke gagnait du terrain. Le garçon baissa sa garde un court instant, et le vieux soldat profita de l'ouverture pour attaquer. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, son sabre ne rencontra que le vide. Avec un grand éclat de rire, Masanobu désarma son maître et pointa son arme sur ce dernier.

Les servantes qui regardaient la scène tout en étendant le linge applaudirent le jeune garçon. Daisuke, le premier moment de surprise passé, rit de bon cœur et félicita son adversaire. Sur la terrasse, sa sœur et l'oncle Takeo avaient contemplé la scène tout en buvant leur thé. Ils échangèrent un sourire, plein de fierté pour la jeune femme, de ravissement pour le vieillard. Masanobu vint les rejoindre et s'assit à leurs côtés, tandis que Daisuke allait ranger les sabres de bois qui avaient servi à l'entraînement.

-C'était un beau combat, prince Masanobu, dit l'oncle Takeo d'un ton approbateur. Toutes mes félicitations.

Masanobu rougit, mais il ne put retenir un sourire de contentement au compliment de son visiteur.

-En réalité, précisa-t-il, Daisuke m'a dominé tout au long de l'affrontement. J'étais au bord de la défaire quand j'ai employé cette feinte.

-Je suis étonné qu'un vieux soldat comme Daisuke se soit laissé surprendre par une feinte qu'il vous a lui-même apprise, commenta l'oncle Takeo.

-Il ne me l'a pas apprise, c'est moi qui l'ai imaginée, avoua Masanobu.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit l'oncle Takeo tout surpris. C'est remarquable, vraiment remarquable.

-Cela aurait pu ne pas marcher. C'est juste une astuce pour déstabiliser l'adversaire, cela ne remplace pas une bonne technique.

-C'est sans doute vrai, mais l'important dans un combat n'est-il pas de gagner ?

Le regard de Masanobu se fit plus grave.

-J'attendrai de mener ma première bataille avant de me forger une philosophie sur la question.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous vous destinez au métier des armes ?

-Positivement, confirma Masanobu. Il me semble que c'est celui où je pourrai le plus facilement et le plus sûrement illustrer mon nom. En outre, nē-san et Daisuke m'y ont bien préparé. Je pense intégrer l'académie des shinigamis d'ici peu et et m'engager dans une division à la sortie de l'école. J'espère atteindre le rang d'officier d'ici quelques années.

-C'est une noble ambition, médita le vieillard. Qui sait ? Peut-être deviendrez-vous un jour vice-capitaine de division, voire capitaine comme votre aïeul Toranosuke.

Le garçon se rembrunit.

-Ce sont des postes trop stratégiques pour être confiés au… à quelqu'un dont la loyauté peut être mise en doute. Peu importe, je combattrai et travaillerai de mon mieux afin d'obtenir le meilleur siège possible. Si des shinigamis issus du rukongai ont pu accéder à des postes d'officiers supérieurs, alors l'héritier d'un nom taré a toutes ses chances.

A ce moment, Daisuke passa la tête par la porte derrière eux et appela le jeune prince. Le garçon s'excusa et rejoignit son maître à l'intérieur de la maison. Takeo et sa sœur restèrent en tête à tête. Le premier reposa sa tasse de thé et déclara posément :

-Votre frère a fait de remarquables progrès depuis l'année dernière, princesse.

-Daisuke et moi n'aurons bientôt plus rien à lui apprendre, confirma la jeune femme.

-Quand le présentez-vous à l'examen d'entrée à l'académie ?

-Dès que Daisuke l'en jugera capable je pense que ce sera pour bientôt. Grâce à ce dernier, mon frère a un très bon niveau en zanjutsu et en hakuda. Je l'ai entraîné au kyūdō* et au hohō et il atteint un niveau acceptable.

-Je crois que, dans ces deux disciplines, il ne vous égalera jamais. Lui avez-vous donné des cours de kidō ?

-Daisuke et moi lui avons enseigné ce que nous savions, mais ça n'allait pas bien loin. Alors je lui ai fait donner des leçons.

-Comment ? s'enquit l'oncle Takeo. Avez-vous fait venir un professeur du seireitei ?

-L'été dernier, Shiba Kūkaku s'est installée non loin de Yasuda. Je lui ai demandé de donner des cours à mon frère.

-Vous voilà bien hardie ! s'exclama l'oncle Takeo qui avait sursauté au nom de Kūkaku.

-Pour Masanobu, je serais prête à tout, dit simplement la jeune femme. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'entre clans déchus, Kūkaku et moi devrions trouver un terrain d'entente. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Elle s'est montrée très compréhensive.

Le vieillard restait stupéfait par l'audace de la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il soupira profondément.

-Votre frère fait preuve d'une belle confiance en lui.

-C'est l'apanage de la jeunesse, rétorqua la princesse. Et puis il n'a pas vécu comme nous la période qui a suivi la mort de mon père. L'humiliation… le mépris… l'abandon de toutes nos connaissances… Il a toujours vécu dans l'isolement.

-Ce sera dur pour lui d'affronter le monde extérieur.

-Je le crains. Mais j'ai voulu malgré tout qu'il soit fier de notre nom. Il doit être capable d'assumer tout ce que ses ancêtres ont accompli, en bien ou en mal.

* * *

><p><em>*tir à l'arc<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Espoirs et souvenirs**

Avec son séjour, sa cuisine, sa salle d'eau et ses trois petites chambres, la maison était parfaite. Tout en aidant les servantes à déballer les bagages et en distribuant des ordres, Omi admira son nouveau logis. C'était entre ces murs qu'elle passerait les dix ou quinze prochaines années de sa vie, le temps pour son frère d'accomplir ses six années d'académie, d'entrer dans les treize divisions de l'armée de la cour, et de se faire une position indépendante.

A dire vrai, la location d'une maison dans le seireitei n'était pas indispensable. En effet, l'académie prenait ses étudiants entièrement à sa charge et leur assurait le gîte et le couvert. Mais la jeune femme pensait que son frère apprécierait d'avoir un endroit calme où il pourrait se détendre, et elle avait les moyens de s'offrir ce luxe.

Tandis qu'elle supervisait l'installation des lits dans les chambres, la jeune femme fut interpellée par une servante restée dans la cuisine. La princesse se déplaça pour découvrir, debout dans le séjour, l'oncle Takeo venu lui rendre visite. Celui-ci commença par s'excuser de déranger la jeune femme en plein travail, puis lui demanda si sa nouvelle maison lui plaisait.

-Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Omi avec enthousiasme.

-Vous ne la trouvez pas un peu… petite ?

-Elle est certainement de dimensions plus modestes que le manoir ou la maison de Yasuda, mais elle sera d'autant plus facile à entretenir. Et puis elle suffira très largement à nos besoins. Il y a une chambre pour Masanobu, une chambre pour les servantes et une pour moi. Daisuke dormira dans le séjour. Et il y a même un jardin adjacent ! Un amour de jardin ! Il faut absolument que vous le voyiez, oncle Takeo.

La jeune femme traversa le séjour et ouvrit les portes coulissantes qui en fermaient l'arrière. Derrière une petite terrasse s'étendait un jardin étroit et profond, cerné de murs crépis de blanc. Un cerisier ombrageait la partie avancée du jardin. Un petit sentier partait de la terrasse et sinuait sur la pelouse, se perdant au fond du jardin.

-Le jardin a une forme curieuse, constata l'oncle Takeo. Je comprends pourquoi le loyer de la maison était si bon marché.

-Je le trouve superbe, et sa configuration est idéale pour le kyūdō. Une chance que j'aie emporté nos arcs de Yasuda ! J'installerai une cible au fond du jardin.

-Je suis heureux que a maison vous plaise, princesse, avoua le vieillard.

-Vous avez admirablement choisi, l'assura la jeune femme. Encore une fois, je vous dois beaucoup.

L'oncle Takeo fit un geste de dénégation. Sur son visage s'afficha un air grave et confus que la princesse connaissait bien.

-Princesse, ne me parlez jamais de ce que vous me devez. En réalité, c'est moi qui ai une lourde dette envers votre famille.

-Envers mon père et mon grand-père ? Mais par votre dévouement, vous avez payé au centuple la protection qu'ils vous ont offerte !

-Non… envers votre mère.

Le vieillard avait pris un air accablé.

-Princesse, pouvons-nous faire quelques pas dans le jardin ?

La jeune femme comprit qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seule, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des servantes. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna sur l'étroit sentier. Lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au centre du jardin, l'oncle Takeo s'arrêta.

-Vous saviez sans doute qu'à la mort de votre grand-père maternel et à sa demande, je suis devenu le tuteur de sa fille unique ?

-Fonction que vous avez remplie au-delà de votre devoir.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, princesse, j'ai failli à ma mission ! J'avais fait à mon vieil ami Kagawa le serment de protéger sa fille, et c'est moi qui ai fait son malheur !

La voix du vieillard s'était mise à trembler.

-Votre grand-père paternel, Uragami Katsuya, était un homme fier, mais de caractère droit et noble. J'ai supposé que son fils lui ressemblerait. Lorsqu'il a été question de marier votre père, j'ai spontanément proposé le nom de ma pupille. Elle était issue d'une famille de petite noblesse, mais l'héritière de nombreux biens, aussi ma proposition a-t-elle été agréée. Mais peu après leur mariage, votre père a dévoilé un caractère instable, orgueilleux à l'extrême. Ma pauvre enfant était d'une nature paisible et douce. Elle a énormément souffert de ce mariage… et de la catastrophe qui y a mis fin. J'ai commis un manquement que rien ne saurait pardonner, princesse, mais du moins puis-je tenter de me racheter en vous protégeant, Masanobu et vous…

-Cher oncle Takeo, s'exclama la jeune femme attendrie, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de vous dire que vous avez fait plus que votre devoir en nous aidant ! Combien de tuteurs à votre place auraient marié leur pupille au premier venu pour s'en désintéresser totalement par la suite ! Et puis, ma mère n'a sans doute pas été si malheureuse que vous le supposez. Elle aimait mon père en dépit de son caractère dur et emporté. Sinon, aurait-elle eu le cœur brisé à sa mort ?

-Et elle vous avait, princesse, sourit le vieillard à travers ses larmes. Vous avez toujours été sa plus grande joie et sa fierté. Allons ! Je vois que vous voulez m'empêcher de cultiver mes regrets et mon remords…


	8. Chapter 8

**Les fautes des pères**

Assises sur la terrasse, Jun et sa maîtresse triaient et reprisaient du linge, tout en profitant de la magnificence printanière du jardin. La princesse et sa servante discutaient à bâtons rompus. De temps à autre, la jeune femme s'interrompait pour tendre l'oreille.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, princesse, dit la nourrice malicieusement.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda vivement Omi.

-Est-ce que je ne connais pas mon jeune maître ? Dès qu'il a posé le pied dans cette maison, votre frère se précipite pour vous voir.

-Chut, Jun ! fit la jeune femme impérieusement. Je crois qu'il arrive !

L'écho d'une conversation se faisait entendre dans l'entrée. La princesse perçut ensuite le bruit d'un pas ferme qui traversait le séjour. Elle se retourna alors que coulissait la porte derrière elle. Son jeune frère se dressait devant elle dans son uniforme bleu et blanc d'étudiant, son zanpakutō au côté, l'air quelque peu fatigué. Il sourit quand sa sœur tendit les mains vers lui pour le saluer.

Le garçon s'assit à côté des deux femmes et commença à taquiner Jun en embrouillant son ouvrage tout en faisant semblant de l'aider. Cette dernière se fâcha.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, prince Masanobu. Ceci est un travail de femme, et visiblement vous n'y connaissez rien.

-Si tu tiens absolument à nous aider, intervint Omi, tu n'as qu'à plier le linge que nous avons déjà trié.

Le garçon s'exécuta avec bonne grâce, et même Jun ne trouva rien à redire à son ouvrage. Tout en continuant à ravauder, sa sœur lui suggéra :

-Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ?

D'ordinaire, Masanobu aimait à rapporter les faits marquants de sa vie à l'académie : les nouveaux cours, les sorties avec ses amis, les sottises de ses camarades… Ce jour-là, il fit un récit détaillé mais impersonnel de ses activités de la semaine. Il semblait totalement dépourvu de son entrain habituel, au point que Jun elle-même s'en aperçut et commença à lui jeter des regards inquiets.

Sa sœur comprit que Masanobu, par ce récit trop délayé, cherchait à gagner du temps, afin de retarder le plus possible le moment d'aborder certain sujet. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait le retenir de parler devant sa sœur sinon la présence de Jun ? La princesse envoya la servante à l'intérieur de la maison ranger un panier de linge. Une fois Jun partie, la jeune femme se tourna vers son frère et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Masanobu, est-ce que la date des examens d'entrée dans les treize divisions des armées de la cour a enfin été annoncée ?

Le visage du jeune homme se contracta et pâlit. Il détourna le regard vers le jardin.

-Nē-san… murmura-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

-Masanobu, quel est le problème ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Le garçon baissa la tête et soupira profondément.

-La date de l'examen a été annoncée cette semaine. Mais mes professeurs m'ont averti que je ne serai pas admis à concourir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sa sœur abasourdie. Tu fais partie des meilleurs de ta classe, et tes professeurs pensaient même que tu pouvais obtenir un poste d'officier.

-Pour quelle raison ? fit son frère amèrement. Quelqu'un de haut placé a manifestement estimé qu'il serait trop dangereux pour les armées de la cour d'admettre un traître potentiel dans leurs rangs, et celles-ci sont tombées d'accord.

La princesse s'assit en face de son jeune frère. Elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes et regarda le garçon dans les yeux, d'un regard sérieux et déterminé.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Cette décision peut être modifiée. Je vais aller voir l'oncle Takeo.

-Je reviens de chez lui, avoua Masanobu découragé. Je m'y suis précipité dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. L'oncle Takeo a déjà fait le tour de toutes les personnes influentes de sa connaissance, mais il n'a pas le bras très long. Selon lui, peu de personnes seraient disposées à user de leur crédit en notre faveur, et malheureusement elles n'ont pas l'influence nécessaire. En outre, faire casser cette décision prendra du temps… Il est presque certain que je ne pourrai pas passer les examens cette année.

-Eh bien, tu les retenteras l'an prochain, répliqua sa sœur. L'important est de faire annuler cette décision. J'y arriverai, même si je dois assiéger la première division jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que le capitaine en chef me reçoive.

-Il n'est pas certain que le capitaine Yamamoto puisse amender cette décision… D'après mes professeurs, elle viendrait de plus haut.

-Pas de la chambre des 46 ? demanda Omi, le souffle coupé.

-Peut-être.

La jeune femme se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sur la terrasse. C'était une telle injustice que son frère se trouve obligé de porter le poids d'une affaire qui s'était produite avant sa naissance. Elle-même croyait l'affaire oubliée. A l'académie, Masanobu était traité comme les autres étudiants par ses professeurs et ses camarades. Quelle malchance avait voulu qu'un administrateur trop zélé repère son nom dans les registres de l'académie et fasse le lien avec un vieux complot oublié de tous ? Si Masanobu ne pouvait entrer dans les armées de la cour, ce serait l'anéantissement de décennies de travail et la fin de leurs espérances.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour vos messages, ils me font énormément plaisir!<strong>_

_**L'intrigue met du temps à se mettre en place, mais rassurez-vous, le moment que vous attendez tous se rapproche!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Une aide inattendue**

Omi ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite cet après-midi là. La jeune femme était en train de faire ses comptes avec les servantes quand elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Deux voix familières se firent entendre. La jeune femme quitta aussitôt la cuisine pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du séjour, stupéfaite. Devant elle se tenait un Samemori Takeo rayonnant de fierté et, à ses côtés, un Masanobu resplendissant de joie dans un uniforme composé d'un kosode et d'un hakama noirs. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Masanobu ouvrit les bras et demanda à sa sœur d'une voix rieuse :

-Nē-san… Tu ne me félicites pas ?

Avec un cri de joie, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras. Tandis que le frère et la sœur s'étreignaient, celle-ci vit l'oncle Takeo s'essuyer discrètement le coin de l'œil. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier et lança :

-Merci mille fois, oncle Takeo ! C'est à vous que nous devons ce bonheur, j'en suis certaine !

Mais le vieillard secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-J'ai fait tout mon possible, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai emporté la décision.

-Mais alors, comment ce miracle s'est-il accompli ?

Masanobu contempla affectueusement sa sœur aînée qui était toujours nichée dans ses bras.

-Un capitaine de division, lorsqu'il a entendu parler de mon interdiction de concourir à l'examen d'entrée, a spontanément envoyé un courrier pour dire que c'était dommage de se priver d'un élément prometteur ayant le potentiel d'un officier sur la foi d'un simple préjugé.

-C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama la jeune femme ravie. Nous avons de la chance qu'il y ait des gens droits et courageux pour s'élever contre une décision injuste.

-Dans une certaine mesure, je comprends la méfiance des shinigamis, dit pensivement l'oncle Takeo. Quelques mauvaises expériences récentes les ont traumatisés. La trahison de trois capitaines les a rendus prudents dans leur recrutement.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Masanobu, le capitaine a eu gain de cause. Les autorités ont accepté mon admission à deux conditions : que je réussisse l'examen d'entrée, et que le capitaine en question me prenne dans sa division. Il est en quelque sorte le garant de ma bonne tenue.

-Alors voilà pourquoi tu ne venais plus à la maison ces derniers temps ! Et pourquoi l'oncle Takeo faisait tant de mystères !

-Nous voulions te faire la surprise, confirma le jeune homme. Et puis je n'avais pas encore la certitude d'entrer dans les armées de la cour, il me fallait encore réussir l'examen.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais douté que tu réussirais, affirma sa sœur. Et du premier coup, comme tes examens d'entrée ! Uragami Masanobu, vous faites honneur à votre famille et à votre clan.

La jeune femme avait un peu de mal à croire, après les affres de ces dernières semaines, que les difficultés étaient terminées et que son frère avait enfin pu accomplir son rêve : devenir un shinigami. Et tout cela grâce à l'assistance d'un honnête homme, quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait même pas…

Un terrible soupçon traversa son esprit.

-Depuis quand un simple capitaine a-t-il assez d'influence pour faire réviser une décision émanant du central 46 ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

Devant l'absence de réponse et l'embarras de ses interlocuteurs, la jeune femme comprit que ses soupçons étaient justifiés.

-Quel est le nom du capitaine qui a intercédé en ta faveur ? insista-t-elle.

-C'est le capitaine de la sixième division… Kuchiki Byakuya.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. A l'exception de Yamamoto, il était le seul capitaine à disposer d'assez d'influence pour faire modifier une décision de la chambre des 46, précisément parce qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple capitaine de division, mais le chef d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles. La jeune femme sentit la fureur l'envahir.

-Pourquoi les Kuchiki nous aideraient-ils ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ont en plus de cinquante ans pour le faire !

-Peut-être qu'ils ont des remords de leur attitude passée, hasarda l'oncle Takeo.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

-Vous n'étiez pas là le jour où les envoyés de Kuchiki Ginrei sont venus nous annoncer la rupture de mes fiançailles. Ce jour-là, ils nous ont clairement fait comprendre que le moindre contact entre leur maison et la nôtre était une tache sur leur honneur. Alors pourquoi ont-ils pris la peine d'intercéder pour nous, quand justement il apparaît que le déshonneur pèse encore sur notre nom ?

-Kuchiki Byakuya n'est pas son grand-père, objecta l'oncle Takeo.

-C'est exact, répliqua la jeune femme, il est encore plus dur et arrogant que son aïeul !

Masanobu paraissait déconcerté et déçu par l'attitude de sa sœur.

-Nē-san, fit-il doucement, je croyais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

L'agitation de la jeune femme retomba un peu. Son frère avait raison : son admission dans les armées de la cour était une bonne nouvelle. Et peu importait dans le fond qu'il le doive à son ancien fiancé… Elle sourit à son frère qui se rasséréna.

-Comment on fête ça ? demanda-t-il tout guilleret.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paroles perdues**

-Nē-san, j'ai une faveur à te demander, déclara Masanobu d'un air penaud.

-Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda sa sœur aînée d'un ton indulgent.

Les vœux de Masanobu étaient en général assez modestes. Elle se sentait toute disposée à accéder à sa demande.

-Mon capitaine m'a invité à prendre le thé chez lui mardi de la semaine prochaine. Il m'a chargé de te transmettre aussi son invitation.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était figé.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Kuchiki et je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de venir, insista Masanobu, mais comme c'est mon capitaine…

L'envie de retourner aux Kuchiki le mépris dont ils l'avaient accablée démangeait Omi. Si cela n'avait pas été pour son frère…

-C'est d'accord, je t'accompagnerai, dit la jeune femme sèchement. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire des efforts d'amabilité. J'aurai déjà du mal à rester polie.

-Oh, merci, nē-san ! s'exclama Masanobu soulagé.

-Par ailleurs, déclara sa sœur sarcastiquement, j'espère que ton capitaine ne s'attend pas à ce que je me confonde en remerciements pour nous avoir aidés, parce qu'il en sera pour ses frais.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Masanobu ingénument. Je l'ai déjà remercié.

Sa sœur pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas.

* * *

><p>Le manoir Kuchiki était un domaine étendu, composé de sobres bâtiments encadrant un somptueux jardin où serpentait une pièce d'eau surmontée d'un petit pont. Le lieu était d'une élégance beaucoup moins ostentatoire que ne l'était le manoir Uragami, et sa beauté, faite d'harmonie et de mesure, ne s'imposait pas au premier regard.<p>

Omi et Masanobu furent introduits par un serviteur dans une vaste salle de réception, dont l'alcôve était occupée par un bouquet de fleurs. Leur hôte se tenait debout au fond de la pièce. La jeune femme revoyait son fiancé pour la première fois depuis des années. L'adolescent avait laissé la place à l'homme mûr. Dans l'homme grand et mince à l'air sérieux qui lui faisait face, Omi avait du mal à retrouver le garçon aux joues rondes et à l'expression d'enfant gâté qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Il semblait que Kuchiki Byakuya ait fini par acquérir la sévérité et le calme qui étaient la marque distinctive de sa famille.

La jeune femme nota qu'il avait revêtu pour les recevoir son uniforme de capitaine de division, comme pour souligner qu'il ne les recevait qu'en tant que supérieur hiérarchique de son frère. Elle reconnut autour de son cou la longue écharpe de soie que portait autrefois son grand-père. De penser à Kuchiki Ginrei rappela à la jeune femme l'humiliante scène de la rupture de ses fiançailles. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle redressa la tête d'un mouvement fier.

Omi s'inclina avec raideur devant son ancien fiancé et prononça froidement les politesses d'usage. Le capitaine Kuchiki et ses invités gardèrent le silence pendant que le thé était servi. C'est seulement après la dégustation qu'ils entamèrent la conversation.

La jeune femme remarqua que le capitaine Kuchiki évitait avec art tout sujet sensible, et en particulier toute allusion au passé. Il commença par adresser deux questions directement à son invitée. Il lui demanda où elle était installée, et si le quartier lui plaisait. La jeune femme réussit à lui répondre d'un ton neutre.

Kuchiki Byakuya discuta ensuite avec Masanobu, l'interrogeant sur sa prise de poste et ses premières impressions de la division. Le jeune homme répondit avec un enthousiasme à peine contenu. Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur pour lui expliquer d'un ton froid qu'il appréciait la collaboration de son jeune subordonné. Masanobu fut confondu par le compliment, mais sa sœur l'enregistra d'un air détaché, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dû.

-Masanobu m'a raconté que vous aviez pris part à son entraînement ? demanda alors le capitaine.

-En effet, répondit tranquillement Omi, bien que ce soit l'ancienne ordonnance de mon grand-père qui ait assuré la majeure partie de sa formation militaire. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il a dépassé ses maîtres.

-Votre frère m'a pourtant assuré que vous le surpassiez toujours en hohō et en kyūdō.

-C'est impossible à affirmer avec certitude. Il y a des années que nous ne nous sommes pas affrontés dans ces disciplines.

-Je serais intéressé de connaître votre niveau en shunpo. Accepteriez-vous de vous mesurer à moi à l'occasion ?

-Mon niveau est certainement très inférieur au vôtre, répliqua Omi sèchement. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire perdre votre temps.

-Je vous en prie, ce serait un plaisir, dit le capitaine gravement.

-Nous verrons, fit la jeune femme du bout des lèvres.

Le capitaine dut sentir qu'il avait atteint les limites de la bonne volonté de la jeune femme, car il passa le reste de son temps à parler avec Masanobu. Il ne revint à la jeune femme qu'à la fin de la visite, pour la remercier de sa venue, et exprimer le vœu de lui présenter sa sœur lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Omi acquiesça machinalement en se disant que, s'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, il n'y aurait pas de seconde visite.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flèches et cibles**

Omi profitait des derniers beaux jours pour s'entraîner au kyūdō. Confiant la garde de la maison à Jun, elle avait passé la matinée au fond du jardin à s'exercer. Alors qu'elle venait de détacher les flèches de la cible pour les remettre dans son carquois, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir la haute silhouette du capitaine Kuchiki. Le premier instant de surprise passé, la jeune femme dissimula son mécontentement et échangea avec son hôte inattendu les salutations d'usage.

-Votre servante m'a dit que je vous trouverais dans le jardin, expliqua Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Mon frère n'est pas à la maison, se hâta de dire la jeune femme.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre des explications de votre servante.

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit.

-Vous étiez en train de vous entraîner au kyūdō ? demanda le capitaine Kuchiki.

-En effet, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de kyūdō à une époque, mais il y a des années que je n'ai pas pratiqué, dit le capitaine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arc de Masanobu, puis regarda la jeune femme avec intention. Celle-ci comprit qu'il attendait une invitation de sa part. La tentation de l'ignorer effleura Omi, mais elle la repoussa dans un suprême effort de politesse.

-C'est l'arme de mon frère. Si vous souhaitez envoyer quelques volées, vous pouvez l'emprunter. Je pense qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Le capitaine Kuchiki saisit l'arme tranquillement et alla se placer au côté de la jeune femme. Tous deux bandèrent leur arc et décochèrent une flèche en même temps. Celle de la jeune femme alla se ficher au centre de la cible. Celle du capitaine le manqua d'un travers de main.

-Ce n'est pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas pratiqué le kyūdō depuis des années, commenta la jeune femme.

-J'ai appris le kyūdō dans mon enfance, dit le capitaine en abaissant son arc. A l'époque, cela faisait partie d'une préparation militaire classique.

-Je sais, dit Omi en encochant une nouvelle flèche. J'ai suivi la même préparation, même si elle n'a pas été aussi poussée que la vôtre.

-Comment cela se fait-il ?

-J'ai été fille unique pendant de longues années, dit Omi tout en ajustant le tir suivant. Si mon frère n'était pas né, c'est moi qui serais chef de clan à l'heure actuelle. Je devais être préparée à toute éventualité.

Elle lâcha une deuxième flèche qui suivit le même chemin que la précédente. Le capitaine Kuchiki l'imita, et réussit à planter sa lèche non loin du centre de la cible. Il considéra le résultat d'un œil critique.

-Je soupçonne que vous êtes capable de beaucoup mieux et que vous vous contraignez pour rester à mon niveau, observa-t-il. Que diriez-vous de reculer de vingt pas pour disposer de davantage de recul ?

-Comme vous le souhaitez, dit la jeune femme avec indifférence.

Ils se déplacèrent vers l'avant du jardin et allèrent se placer à la limite de l'ombre du cerisier. Ils encochèrent leurs flèches, visèrent et tirèrent. La flèche de la jeune femme trouva sans hésitation le centre de la cible. Le capitaine réussit à en atteindre le bord.

-Votre frère disait vrai à propos de vos compétences au kyūdō, commenta-t-il. Il est vrai que vous disposez des qualités qui font un bon archer : le calme, la concentration et la précision.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cet avis, répondit la jeune femme avec froideur. Selon moi, pour faire un bon archer il n'est besoin que d'une seule qualité : la détermination. J'ai mis des années à comprendre qu'une flèche allait exactement là où vous vouliez qu'elle aille. Si vous avez peur ou si vous doutez de vous, elle ratera immanquablement sa cible.

Et elle illustra ses propos par un nouveau tir parfaitement ajusté.

-Est-ce là aussi votre philosophie de la vie ? demanda le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Il y a une grande différence entre le champ de tir et la vie. Au kyūdō, il n'y a rien entre vous et la cible. Dans la vie, il y a toujours des obstacles, et des gens qui peuvent soit vous aider, soit vous empêcher d'atteindre votre cible.

-Et quelles sont vos cibles dans la vie ? demanda Kuchiki Byakuya avec détachement.

-Aider mon frère à se faire une position, et réhabiliter notre famille.

-Pour le premier but, il est en bonne voie de réalisation, déclara le capitaine. Je compte proposer un poste d'officier à votre frère dès qu'il s'en libèrera un… si une autre division ne lui en propose pas un avant. Mais votre deuxième objectif sera plus difficile à atteindre.

-Je sais. Cela prendra du temps, bien plus que je ne le pensais à l'origine.

-Et de la détermination, ajouta le capitaine Kuchiki.


	12. Chapter 12

**L'ombre du passé**

Omi se méfia instantanément des deux hommes que Jun venait d'introduire dans le séjour. Elle ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre. Le premier était un individu long et efflanqué portant barbiche, aux allures d'hommes de lettres. Ses yeux effilés avaient un regard rusé. Le second était un homme courtaud à l'air visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. Il portait des vêtements dont le luxe ostentatoire frôlait le mauvais goût.

-Puis-je connaître vos noms, je vous prie ? demanda poliment la jeune femme.

-Nous préférons ne pas vous les révéler, princesse, dit le petit homme avec un large sourire. Non pas que nous n'ayons pas confiance en votre discrétion, mais dans votre intérêt même, il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez le moins possible.

La jeune femme sentit qu'il mentait, mais elle inclina la tête avec froideur en signe d'assentiment. Son invité promena un regard faussement navré sur les murs qui les entouraient.

-Quelle pitié qu'une descendante de la noble maison des Uragami soit contrainte de vivre dans un tel logis ! s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement. Cette maison est indigne de vous, princesse.

Est-ce que ses invités ne s'étaient introduits dans son intérieur que pour observer de plus près leur déchéance ? La jeune femme rougit de colère et raidit la nuque, mais ne répliqua pas à cette remarque déplacée. Son interlocuteur remarqua sa rougeur, mais l'interpréta comme de la honte.

-Oui, vous méritez mieux, et sans me dévoiler outre mesure, je peux vous révéler qu'il est possible que votre situation s'améliore rapidement, surtout si vous faites le nécessaire pour cela.

Le petit bonhomme fit une pause pour observer l'effet de ses paroles sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci était un peu surprise, mais cette entrée en matière semblait prometteuse.

-L'injustice, déclara son invité avec emphase, semble être le mot d'ordre de ceux qui nous dirigent. Heureusement, il s'est toujours trouvé des hommes disposés à la combattre. Feu votre père était l'un de ces individus courageux.

C'était la première fois depuis l'arrestation de son père qu'on le lui présentait sous un jour favorable. La jeune femme eut de la peine à contenir son ahurissement. Pour dissimuler sa confusion, elle baissa la tête. Son interlocuteur interpréta ce dernier geste comme un assentiment et poursuivit :

-Le malheur a voulu que votre père perde la vie dans ce noble combat. Ah ! S'il avait su quel sort attendait sa veuve et ses enfants ! L'injustice de notre gouvernement n'a cessé de les poursuivre. Vous avez été dépouillés de vos biens, votre frère a été empêché d'accéder aux armées de la cour, puis d'obtenir le poste d'officier que, de l'avis général, il méritait amplement ! Mais la tyrannie des 46 touche à sa fin.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Omi d'une voix blanche.

-Quand notre complot a été dévoilé il y a soixante-quinze ans, tous les responsables n'ont pas été arrêtés. Comme nous avions été considérablement affaiblis, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de nous cacher. Nous avons patienté dans l'ombre, nous avons reconstitué peu à peu notre réseau, nous avons recruté de nouveaux sympathisants… Aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin recouvré notre puissance d'antan. Nous nous apprêtons à frapper le coup décisif. Mais pour cela, votre aide nous serait précieuse. Etes-vous disposée à nous apporter votre soutien ?

La jeune femme restait calme en apparence, mais elle tremblait de fureur. Ainsi, ces hommes qui prétendaient avoir été des camarades de combat de son père s'étaient-ils terrés lâchement pendant que ce dernier subissait l'ignominie et la mort ! Et ils avaient le cynisme de se vanter de leur habilité devant elle ! Mais ce qui l'outrageait le plus, c'était qu'ils la supposent capable de trahir du seul fait qu'elle était la fille de son père. Tout son orgueil frémissait à cette seule idée.

Elle s'apprêtait à leur répondre avec indignation quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Avant de renvoyer les deux personnages, ne devait-elle pas en apprendre davantage sur ce complot ? Si ces deux hommes disaient vrai, ce dernier était de taille à menacer la paix de la Soul Society, voire son existence même.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard satisfait.

-Nous projetons une action d'envergure combinant un coup d'Etat à l'assassinat des principaux représentants de l'ordre établi, expliqua le plus grand. La date n'en est pas encore fixée.

-L'une des personnalités les plus éminentes de la Soul Society, de par ses responsabilités dans les armées de la cour et sa position de chef d'une des quatre grandes familles, est le capitaine Kuchiki. Cet homme devra impérativement être éliminé, compléta son camarade.

-Malheureusement, c'est aussi l'un des plus difficiles à atteindre, poursuivit le premier. Or votre frère vient d'être nommé à la sixième division, ce qui veut dire qu'il côtoie le capitaine Kuchiki quotidiennement sans lui être encore lié par un sentiment de loyauté malvenu. Nous souhaiterions que vous sondiez votre frère pour savoir s'il serait disposé à devenir notre bras armé et à nous débarrasser du capitaine Kuchiki. Il va de soi que sa récompense serait à la hauteur de son engagement. Après le coup d'Etat, tous les biens de votre famille vous seraient restitués et votre frère obtiendrait une position en accord avec son mérite et sa naissance, conclut-il avec cynisme.

-Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour plaider notre cause auprès de votre frère ? insista le deuxième.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit Omi d'un ton hésitant. C'est une décision que nous ne pouvons pas prendre à la légère, car mon frère prendrait de grands risques. Quand et comment dois-je vous en informer ?

-Nous repasserons à votre domicile d'ici quelques jours, dit l'homme courtaud en se levant.

-A ce moment, vous nous ferez part de votre décision, dit son comparse en l'imitant. D'ici là, nous n'aurons aucun contact, tant pour votre sécurité que pour la nôtre.


	13. Chapter 13

**La seule voie à suivre**

Après le départ des deux hommes, Omi fut prise d'un moment de faiblesse. C'était comme si le passé avait fait irruption dans la pièce en même temps que ses visiteurs, la ramenant plus d'un demi-siècle en arrière, effaçant tout ce qui s'était produit depuis cette époque. Elle se sentait à nouveau terriblement seule et effrayée, comme l'enfant qu'elle était alors. La jeune femme mourait d'envie de courir se confier à l'oncle Takeo, mais elle savait que ce problème dépassait le champ de compétences du vieil homme. Ce n'était pas une question de finances, de droit ou de démarches administratives. C'était un jeu de vie et de mort, une affaire qui pouvait laver l'honneur de la famille ou le ternir à jamais.

Mais elle avait tellement besoin d'aide ! Toute seule, elle ne parviendrait pas à démêler le vrai du faux dans ce que les deux hommes lui avaient confié, ni à évaluer sa propre capacité à infiltrer leur organisation. Le nom du capitaine Yamamoto lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit. C'était une figure proéminente de la Soul Society, un homme proche du pouvoir, et à ce titre il figurait certainement en tête de la liste des personnes à éliminer. Mais la jeune femme savait par expérience – ayant tenté de le contacter pour le prier de laisser son frère passer l'examen d'entrée dans les treize divisions – que le capitaine en chef était à peu près inaccessible. Il ne la recevrait pas, même si la vie d'un de ses capitaines était en jeu…

Le capitaine Kuchiki. Il était nommément visé par les deux conspirateurs, il connaissait Omi et son frère, il serait prêt à écouter son histoire. Comme un automate, la jeune femme passa une veste et annonça aux servantes qu'elle sortait. En quelques pas de shunpo, elle se retrouva devant le manoir Kuchiki. Se présentant à l'entrée, elle interpella un serviteur.

-Est-ce que le capitaine Kuchiki est ici ?

-En effet, répondit le serviteur d'un air dubitatif, mais je ne sais pas s'il pourra vous recevoir.

La jeune femme saisit son regard sur ses vêtements. Omi était partie de chez elle sans prendre le temps de se changer. Elle portait un simple kosode de coton gris, très différent de l'élégant furisode de soie pêche qu'elle avait mis lors de sa précédente visite. Ainsi vêtue, elle ressemblait davantage à une servante qu'à une invitée des Kuchiki. La jeune femme redressa fièrement la tête.

-Dites à votre maître que la princesse Uragami Omi demande à le rencontrer, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Je suis déjà venue dans cette maison, je sais qu'il me recevra.

Le serviteur murmura une excuse peu convaincue et s'éclipsa. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes accompagné d'un capitaine Kuchiki au visage impénétrable. Ce dernier était sûrement surpris de voir son ancienne fiancée lui rendre visite après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de relations avec sa famille, mais il le cacha bien. Il salua la jeune femme avec la plus parfaite correction. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut avec une certaine confusion, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais l'affaire qui m'amène ici est d'une telle importance… Je dois à la fois vous transmettre un avertissement et vous demander un conseil.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Tout à l'heure, deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas se sont présentés chez moi. Ils n'ont pas voulu me donner leur nom, ce qui en soi était déjà suspect. Puis ils se sont présentés comme d'anciens… complices… de mon père qui auraient échappé à la justice.

Evoquer la honte familiale devant le capitaine Kuchiki était particulièrement pénible pour la jeune femme, mais elle poursuivit vaillamment. Après tout, elle connaissait déjà tout le mal que les Kuchiki pensaient de son père, ce qu'elle ajouterait ne pourrait empirer la situation.

-Ces hommes ont prétendu s'être cachés pendant des années et en avoir profité pour monter un nouveau complot. Leur plan serait de renverser la chambre des 46 tout en faisant assassiner simultanément les principales personnalités de la Soul Society.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Votre nom fait partie de la liste des personnes à éliminer… et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont pris contact avec moi. Ils souhaitent que je demande à mon frère de vous assassiner.

La jeune femme s'interrompit un instant, très tendue.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, est-ce que toute cette histoire vous paraît… vraisemblable ?

Le capitaine réfléchit un moment.

-Je n'étais qu'un adolescent à l'époque, alors je n'ai suivi l'affaire que de loin, mais ce que vous racontez ressemble beaucoup à ce que les conjurés de l'époque avaient révélé de leur projets. Il se pourrait bien que ces individus soient effectivement leurs successeurs.

-J'ignore si l'on doit prendre ces comploteurs au sérieux. Ils affirment que leur puissance actuelle est équivalente à celle de l'époque, mais ils avaient échoué alors.

-Il est impossible d'évaluer la viabilité de ce complot sans une meilleure estimation de l'étendue de la trahison. En mettant les choses au mieux, cela se soldera par une demi-douzaine d'assassinats. Mais si l'affaire tourne mal, il y a là de quoi déstabiliser durablement la Soul Society. Avez-vous pu obtenir davantage d'informations ? Quand projettent-ils d'agir ?

-La date du coup d'Etat n'est semble-t-il pas encore fixée. Je n'ai pas d'autre information. Pour en apprendre davantage, il faudrait infiltrer leur organisation en faisant mine de participer à leur complot.

La jeune femme attendit la réaction du capitaine Kuchiki à cette dernière phrase. Très calmement, celui-ci déclara :

-C'est un jeu dangereux. Pensez-vous que Masanobu soit de taille à y prendre part ?

Omi nota que son interlocuteur n'avait mentionné que son frère, sous-entendant que la jeune femme serait, pour sa part, apte à duper les conjurés. Avec une triste fierté, elle déclara :

-Masanobu ne saurait pas jouer la comédie à ces individus. En outre, il est incapable de garder un secret. J'aimerais autant que possible éviter de le mêler à cette affaire. Je pensais me faire passer pour son intermédiaire.

-Mais les conjurés demanderaient à le rencontrer tôt ou tard.

-C'est vraisemblable, mais peut-être aurai-je accumulé assez de renseignements sur le complot d'ici là.

-Il y a peut-être un autre moyen, déclara le capitaine Kuchiki avec gravité. Qu'est-vous prête à risquer pour démasquer ce complot ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Le grand jeu**

Omi était en train de lire au coin du feu lorsque sa bonne lui annonça l'arrivée de deux visiteurs. La jeune femme reposa son ouvrage avec une apparence de tranquillité, démentie par le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il y avait dix jours que les deux inconnus s'étaient présentés chez elle. Depuis cette date, elle s'était préparée à leur retour. Mais elle craignait néanmoins un instant de faiblesse qui la démasquerait.

Elle se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Il s'agissait des mêmes individus que la fois précédente. Elle les invita du geste à prendre place au coin du feu, puis passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, et referma cette dernière.

-Alors, princesse ? demanda jovialement le petit bonhomme. Vous et votre frère avez-vous réfléchi à notre proposition ? Pouvons-nous compter sur votre soutien ?

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir devant ses invités.

-J'ai effectivement sondé mon frère à propos du capitaine Kuchiki, mais avec des résultats plutôt décevants.

-Que vous a-t-il dit au juste ? demanda l'échalas avec un visage soucieux, tandis que son comparse jetait des regards anxieux vers la porte de sortie.

-J'ai voulu dans un premier temps savoir ce qu'il pensait de son capitaine de division, et j'ai détecté chez lui un regrettable sens de la loyauté envers son supérieur.

-C'est déplorable, estima le barbichu, alors que son complice se détendait légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas voulu poursuivre plus loin la conversation.

-Sage précaution, commenta son interlocuteur, mais nous voilà bien embarrassés. Votre frère était notre meilleure piste pour approcher le capitaine Kuchiki.

-J'ai peut-être une autre solution à vous proposer, annonça la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes parurent intéressés.

-Voyez-vous, mon frère et moi avons récemment été invités au manoir Kuchiki. Quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine Kuchiki s'est présenté à mon domicile à un moment où il savait que mon frère serait absent. Il se peut que je me sois trompée sur ses intentions, mais…

La jeune femme rougit. Avec effort, elle poursuivit :

-Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a fait comprendre qu'il était attiré par moi et qu'il souhaitait que je devienne sa maîtresse.

Ses deux invités la dévisageaient avec une stupeur mêlée de commisération. Il n'était pas rare qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille qui avait subi des revers de fortune tombe dans le domaine de la galanterie de haut vol, mais pour la descendante d'une famille de haute noblesse, cela ne s'était encore jamais produit.

-Ce serait une solution en effet, parvint à articuler l'échalas, mais pourquoi… vous imposer cela, princesse ?

-Comme vous le savez peut-être, déclara la jeune femme, j'ai été autrefois fiancée à l'héritier des Kuchiki. Quand ma famille a perdu tous ses biens, les Kuchiki ont rompu unilatéralement les fiançailles. Come vous pouvez le constater, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à leur famille.

La jeune femme avait fait passer dans sa voix toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait envers les Kuchiki. Elle était prête à s'étendre sur le sujet, mais sentit qu'elle avait convaincu – et impressionné – ses interlocuteurs. Il était vrai que sa spectaculaire rupture de fiançailles était un évènement de notoriété publique, et que dans toute famille noble qui se respectait, une telle insulte se lavait dans le sang. Le fait que la princesse décide de venger elle-même son honneur était improbable, mais non impossible.

-Si je parviens effectivement à m'introduire dans l'intimité du capitaine Kuchiki, poursuivit la jeune femme d'une voix coupante, je pourrai sans doute faire bien davantage pour notre cause qu'en me contentant de le tuer. En raison de sa position, le capitaine a accès à des informations de la plus haute importance stratégique. Je pourrai peut-être en profiter pour recueillir des renseignements qui vous seraient utiles…

Le plan original de la jeune femme avait été d'exiger des garanties avant de s'engager dans la conspiration. Elle pensait extorquer ainsi rapidement un maximum de renseignements aux conjurés. Mais après une discussion approfondie avec le capitaine Kuchiki, elle avait opté pour une approche différente : proposer des renseignements au lieu d'en demander, afin de susciter la confiance de ses commanditaires.

Le capitaine lui avait fait judicieusement observer que, d'après les demandes des conjurés, il serait possible de déterminer ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils ignoraient, et de distinguer les lieux où ils avaient des complicités des places où ils n'avaient pas encore eu accès. Ils disposeraient en outre de la possibilité de transmettre aux conjurés de fausses informations destinées à faire échouer le complot. Lorsqu'elle serait pleinement admise dans la confiance des conspirateurs, il serait toujours temps pour la jeune femme de collecter des renseignements.

Mais en ce moment précis, les sentiments de ses deux invités étaient très éloignés de la méfiance. Leurs yeux écarquillés exprimaient plutôt l'émerveillement et l'enthousiasme que suscitaient les propositions de cette alliée inattendue.

-Comment saurons-nous si vous avez réussi dans votre entreprise de séduction ? demanda l'échalas d'un ton pratique.

-Repassez chez moi d'ici une dizaine de jours, si la rumeur publique ne vous a pas renseigné d'ici là, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire amer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Concertation**

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Omi se leva d'un bond pour aller accueillir le nouveau venu. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Kuchiki Byakuya dans son uniforme de capitaine de division. La jeune femme congédia d'un geste la servante qui avait ouvert la porte.

-Je vous prie d'excuser ma venue tardive, déclara le capitaine Kuchiki, mais j'ai été retenu à la division et ce n'est que ce soir que j'ai pris connaissance de votre message.

Son hôtesse l'invita à passer dans le séjour. La jeune femme s'assit au coin du feu et souffla sur ce dernier pour le ranimer un peu. La pièce était restée inoccupée la majeure partie de la journée et il y faisait vraiment froid. Le capitaine prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme.

-Comment s'est passé l'entrevue ? demanda ce dernier.

-Très bien. Je pense qu'ils ont mordu à l'hameçon. Maintenant, ils attendent l'annonce de notre liaison pour reprendre contact.

-De mon côté, j'ai fait part de notre plan au capitaine de la deuxième division, sous le sceau de la confidence.

-Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Omi.

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Le capitaine Soi Fon dirige les services secrets, elle pourra commencer à enquêter de son côté sur ce complot. En outre, elle pourra nous conseiller en cas de besoin. Le renseignement est son métier. Enfin, si le complot était dévoilé et qu'il me soit arrivé quelque chose, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre puisse expliquer à la justice que vous n'êtes entrée dans l'organisation que pour l'espionner pour notre compte. Je ne veux pas que vous courriez le risque d'être arrêtée et condamnée pour un crime que vous n'aurez pas commis.

-J'étais prête à prendre ce risque, vous savez, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je sais, dit le capitaine en plantant ses yeux gris droit dans les siens. Mais je suis résolu à vous protéger dans la mesure du possible. Les conséquences de notre entreprise seront déjà assez pénibles pour vous.

Tous deux contemplèrent en silence le feu qui se mourait. La jeune femme songeait à l'avenir incertain qui l'attendait. La décision du capitaine Kuchiki la soulageait néanmoins de sa principale crainte : de voir une fois de plus le nom de sa famille associé à la trahison… Elle savait que Masanobu ne se remettrait pas d'un tel coup.

-Au fait, déclara brusquement Kuchiki Byakuya, j'ignorais que vous connaissiez le capitaine Soi Fon.

-Je l'ignorais aussi, fit la jeune femme en levant le sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

-C'est elle qui avait procédé à l'arrestation de votre père, précisa le capitaine Kuchiki.

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Une toute petite femme ? Avec des cheveux coiffés en nattes et une voix très grave ? Elle se souvient de moi ?

-Elle se rappelle très bien la courageuse petite fille qui avait tenté de s'interposer et voulait défendre l'honneur de sa famille. Vous l'avez impressionnée assez favorablement pour qu'elle approuve notre plan sans hésitation.

La jeune femme rosit légèrement.

-J'étais une enfant à l'époque. Je ne pense pas que…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière la porte. Sans crier gare, le capitaine Kuchiki saisit la jeune femme par la taille et plongea son visage dans son cou. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage confus d'une servante qui battit retraite aussitôt et referma la porte en s'excusant. La princesse se dégagea de l'étreinte du capitaine Kuchiki, furieuse.

-Pas devant les domestiques, voyons ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Au contraire, répliqua calmement le capitaine. Si nous voulons que la rumeur de notre liaison se répande rapidement, il faut qu'on nous surprenne ensemble le plus tôt et le plus souvent possible.

Confuse, la jeune femme plaça ses doigts devant sa bouche.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il faut se comporter dans ce genre de cas.

-Alors laissez-vous faire, répondit le capitaine Kuchiki.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence.

-Par ailleurs, poursuivit le capitaine, il faudrait que je vienne passer régulièrement la nuit ici.

-A quelle fréquence ? demanda Omi d'une voix neutre.

-Toutes les semaines serait un rythme convenable, réfléchit le capitaine. Le jeudi soir serait le plus logique, puisque c'est le jour de la semaine où votre frère est d'astreinte de nuit.

-Vous pensez à tout, constata la jeune femme calmement. Avez-vous d'autres suggestions ?

-Pas pour le moment, reconnut le capitaine. Je pense que les rumeurs iront meilleur train si nous nous montrons ensemble dans un lieu public, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'endroit approprié. Et puis je voudrais vous emmener en un lieu où vous seriez à l'abri des remarques désobligeantes sur notre liaison.

-Capitaine, dit la jeune femme paisiblement, j'ai été exposée à des allusions malveillantes depuis le jour de l'arrestation de mon père. Elles ont cessé de me déranger depuis bien longtemps et je sais parfaitement les gérer. Il est inutile de chercher un lieu où je serais à l'abri des mauvaises langues : celles-ci me poursuivront où que j'aille.


	16. Chapter 16

**La première nuit**

Le jeudi suivant, Omi demanda à Jun de faire préparer un dîner un peu plus raffiné qu'à l'ordinaire, pour deux convives.

-Le prince Masanobu revient ce soir ? se réjouit la vieille nourrice.

-Non, je reçois un invité. Il passera la nuit ici, précisa sa maîtresse.

-Je vais préparer la chambre du jeune maître, déclara Jun.

-C'est inutile, il dormira dans _ma_ chambre, répliqua Omi.

Jun accusa le coup.

-Qui est cet homme ? C'est ce capitaine de shinigamis qui est venu plusieurs fois ici ? Ine m'avait dit qu'elle vous avait surpris en train de vous embrasser, mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Princesse, il ne faut pas faire ce que…

La jeune femme la coupa d'un geste autoritaire.

-Jun, pas d'observations s'il te plaît. Je ne le tolèrerai pas.

-Bien, maîtresse, fit la nourrice en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

Mais Omi sentit qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec les remontrances de la vieille servante.

* * *

><p>Quand la nuit commença à tomber, la jeune femme quitta son kosode de tous les jours pour revêtir un furisode rose à fleurs et releva ses cheveux en une coiffure élaborée. Puis elle descendit dans le séjour attendre son invité.<p>

Le capitaine Kuchiki arriva chez elle à l'heure convenue. Ils passèrent aussitôt à table. Comme Jun semblait toujours contrariée, Omi avait demandé à la bonne de faire le service à sa place. Tout en dégustant le repas simple mais savoureux, la jeune femme et son invité bavardaient à bâtons rompus. Le capitaine lui transmit des nouvelles de son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une dizaine de jours. Relatant les dernières missions de Masanobu, le capitaine évoqua les différentes tâches des shinigamis. Le seul point de vue que la jeune femme avait de la vie des shinigamis étant celui de son frère, elle était particulièrement intéressée par ce nouvel aperçu.

Le repas terminé, ils se retirèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Successivement, ils passèrent dans la salle d'eau afin de se préparer pour la nuit. En voyant revenir dans la chambre Kuchiki Byakuya en vêtements de nuit, Omi eut un soudain moment de panique. Une fois que celui-ci se trouvait dépouillé des attributs de sa position, son uniforme et son zanpakutō de shinigami, son haori de capitaine, son kenseikan et son écharpe, la jeune femme s'apercevait que Kuchiki Byakuya, avant d'être un capitaine de division et un chef de clan, était avant tout un homme.

Et un homme particulièrement séduisant, remarqua-t-elle pour la première fois.

Elle allait partager son lit avec un homme.

Le cerveau d'Omi partant complètement à la dérive, elle donna un vigoureux coup de barre pour le ramener vers des eaux plus familières. Elle était avec le capitaine de la sixième division Kuchiki, et il l'assistait dans une opération d'infiltration d'une conspiration contre le central 46. Si cette mission réussissait, elle pourrait réhabiliter durablement la famille Uragami, se répéta-t-elle.

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière, et le capitaine et elle se glissèrent dans le lit en silence. Il était encore tôt, aussi Omi n'avait-elle pas vraiment sommeil. Elle resta allongée dans l'obscurité à réfléchir.

-Nous n'avons pas encore fait notre course, déclara le capitaine Kuchiki soudainement.

-Quelle course ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Vous m'aviez donné votre accord pour que nous fassions ensemble une couse de shunpo, lui rappela le capitaine.

Cette promesse était déjà sortie de l'esprit de la jeune femme. A la vérité, elle espérait que le capitaine Kuchiki lui avait fait une demande en l'air et l'aurait aussitôt oubliée. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je me mesure à vous, déclara-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Le shunpo est une de mes spécialités, et je suis toujours à la recherche d'adversaires de valeur, expliqua le capitaine. Or votre frère ne cesse de me vanter vos compétences en ce domaine.

-A vous en croire, mon frère vous parle de moi sans arrêt, remarqua Omi d'une voix acide.

-C'est un peu le cas. Il a une profonde admiration pour vous.

-Capitaine, je connais Masanobu. S'il vous a parlé de moi, c'est que vous lui avez posé des questions.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

-J'étais curieux, admit le capitaine Kuchiki.

Et Masanobu devait être tout disposé à parler, en toute innocence d'ailleurs… Pour son frère, Kuchiki Byakuya était l'homme qui lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve de devenir shinigami, son capitaine et son protecteur. Il ne voyait aucun mal à ce que ce dernier s'intéresse à sa famille, même si sa sœur avait été la fiancée de celui-ci. L'idée que cela puisse déranger cette dernière ne l'avait même pas effleuré. La jeune femme soupira.

-Est-ce aussi la curiosité qui vous a poussé à recruter mon frère ?

-Non. Je trouvais la décision de lui interdire le concours d'accès aux armées de la cour injuste, et le seul moyen de contourner cette décision était de le prendre dans ma division.

-Je suis heureuse de constater que le sens de la justice existe bel et bien chez les Kuchiki, même s'il se manifeste parfois à contretemps, commenta Omi d'un ton acerbe.

Elle entendit dans l'obscurité le capitaine se redresser et se tourner vers elle en s'appuyant sur un coude.

-Pourquoi en voulez-vous tellement aux Kuchiki ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton froidement irrité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci pour vos messages d'encouragement! Merci en particulier à yuri-chan de prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot à la lecture de chaque chapitre! <strong>_

_**Comme je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine, les publications risquent d'être moins régulières! J'espère que je croiserai un ordinateur dans le courant de la semaine.**_

_**minimilie: Si Omi fait des efforts colossaux pour rester polie avec Byakuya, c'est parce que celui-ci tient le destin de son frère entre ses mains. Mais comme tu peux le constater, elle commence à craquer...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Explications**

La jeune femme répondit sur un ton tout aussi froid :

-Il y a beaucoup de personnes auxquelles j'en veux. Mon père, pour avoir fait si bon marché de l'honneur familial, ceux qui l'ont entraîné dans ce complot, ses conseillers qui nous ont si complètement abandonnés… Mais les Kuchiki figurent au sommet de la liste.

-Pourtant, nous ne vous avons causé aucun préjudice, contrairement aux personnes que vous avez mentionnées.

-Mon père et ses complices ont les plus grands torts, mais ils ont pour la plupart chèrement payé leur participation à la conspiration. Quant aux conseillers de mon père, je les méprise mais je comprends leur attitude. Etant en charge des affaires de mon père, ils auraient tout à fait pu être informés du complot. Ils ont eu peur d'être soupçonnés, voire arrêtés à leur tour. Et ils n'avaient plus aucun avenir si leur nom était associé à cette trahison. Mais qu'est-ce que les Kuchiki avaient à craindre ? Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour croire que votre grand-père tiendrait ses engagements, surtout après la confiscation de nos biens, mais j'espérais un peu d'aide ou même un simple geste de sympathie. Personne ne vous aurait blâmés pour cela, et cela nous aurait un peu sortis de notre condition de parias. Mais au lieu de cela, votre grand-père nous a dépêché deux conseillers – il n'a même pas eu la décence de faire lui-même la démarche – pour nous faire savoir qu'il ne voulait plus que son nom soit associé avec le nôtre ! conclut la jeune femme avec véhémence.

Le silence retomba. Omi avait conscience de s'être laissé emporter, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit son fait au capitaine Kuchiki. Elle souhaitait par dessus tout qu'il arrête de se comporter comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture entre eux, et rupture voulue par sa famille. Elle supposait que le capitaine allait s'emporter à son tour, ou se draper dans son orgueil. Cependant, la réaction du capitaine se fit attendre, et quand il lui répondit, ce fut avec calme et une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

-Vous devez savoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton bas, qu'un chef de clan ne prend généralement pas ses décisions seul, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une décision importante comme le mariage de l'héritier du clan.

Omi en était vaguement consciente. Son père avait dû l'en informer en tant qu'héritière du clan, mais elle était trop jeune à l'époque pour prendre part aux décisions et même assister aux réunions du clan. Ne sachant trop où menait ce préambule, elle attendit la suite de l'explication.

-En cette occurrence, reprit Kuchiki Byakuya avec lenteur, ce sont les conseillers de mon grand-père qui ont demandé à ce que les fiançailles soient rompues. Mon père, précisa-t-il, était absolument opposé à cette idée. Mon grand-père était contre au départ, mais il s'est laissé convaincre par ses conseillers qu'une telle alliance serait néfaste aux intérêts du clan. Il a toutefois posé comme condition à la rupture que ce seraient les deux conseillers les plus virulents qui se chargeraient de vous l'annoncer. Il se sentait – disait-il – incapable de défendre lui-même cette décision. Vous serez peut-être intéressée de savoir qu'en revenant du manoir Uragami, l'un des conseillers en question a déclaré à mon grand-père qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur, et que vous auriez fait une splendide dame Kuchiki.

Omi, qui avait écouté le capitaine avec un étonnement croissant, ne put retenir un sourire de fierté à cette dernière phrase. Ce compliment, venant d'un homme qui leur avait montré tant de mépris, la flattait dans son orgueil blessé. Il la payait en quelque sorte de toutes les avanies subies. Mais il restait un dernier point qu'elle tenait à éclaircir.

-Et vous, quel a été votre avis lorsque cette décision a été discutée ?

-J'était un adolescent à l'époque, je n'avais pas part aux réunions du clan. Mais tout comme mon père, je trouvais cette décision profondément injuste.

-Alors pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un demi-siècle avant de me le faire savoir ?

-Parce que je vous ai oubliée. Depuis cette époque, j'ai perdu mon père, je me suis marié, j'ai perdu ma femme, j'ai adopté ma sœur, je suis devenu capitaine de division – et je vous ai oubliée. Ce n'est que lorsque s'est répandue la nouvelle que l'étudiant de l'académie Uragami Masanobu s'était vu refuser l'accès aux treize divisions des armées de la cour que je me suis rappelé toute l'histoire. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Il était vrai que Kuchiki Byakuya était bien jeune à l'époque de leurs brèves fiançailles, et qu'Omi avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à la campagne, en un lieu où il ne pouvait ni la rencontrer, ni entendre parler d'elle.

-Une des choses que j'admire chez votre frère et vous, c'est votre capacité à assumer les erreurs de votre père, aussi ne chercherai-je pas à nier mes torts ou ceux de mon grand-père. Il a très certainement commis une faute à votre égard et je comprends que vous en vouliez à ma famille. Uragami-sama, vous m'avez confié que vos deux objectifs dans la vie étaient de procurer à votre frère une situation et de réhabiliter votre famille. Si je vous aide dans ces deux entreprises, me pardonnerez-vous lorsque ces deux buts seront atteints ?

Cette explication sans détours et l'honnêteté du capitaine Kuchiki avaient considérablement diminué la rancune d'Omi envers sa famille. La seule faute de son ancien fiancé était de l'avoir oubliée, et il ne ménageait pas les efforts pour se racheter.

-Vous avez essayé de nous aider, soupira la jeune femme, et c'est déjà beaucoup.


	18. Chapter 18

**Premières demandes**

D'un air légèrement désapprobateur, Jun vint prévenir sa jeune maîtresse qu'elle avait de la visite. Omi se demanda s'il s'agissait du capitaine Kuchiki. Jun lui avait fait la tête les deux premières fois qu'il était venu passer la nuit à la maison, et elle arborait alors la même expression de désapprobation. Mais la vieille nourrice s'était mystérieusement radoucie depuis. La dernière fois, elle avait accueilli leur hôte avec une certaine cordialité. Il serait donc étonnant qu'elle soit revenue à ses anciennes manières.

Omi fit signe à sa servante d'introduire le nouvel arrivant. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'aîné des deux conspirateurs, le grand maigre. Il portait le costume d'un marchand, mais cet habit ne suffisait pas à le déguiser, tant étaient reconnaissables les traits de son visage et son allure de lettré. La servante quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant seuls la jeune femme et son invité. Après avoir salué son hôtesse, ce dernier demanda d'un ton hésitant :

-La rumeur publique raconte que le capitaine Kuchiki disparaît tous les jeudis soirs, et qu'on ne le trouve ni chez lui, ni à la division. Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes arrivée à vos fins ?

-En effet, répondit la jeune femme, ses joues arborant une légère touche de rose. C'est bien chez moi que se rend le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Bien ! s'exclama le bonhomme satisfait. Grâce à vous, Kuchiki Byakuya est à notre portée. Dans cette maison, loin de ses soldats et de ses serviteurs, il est totalement vulnérable… Continuez à le maintenir sous votre emprise en attendant le jour décisif.

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur et vaguement étonné sur la jeune femme, comme pour se demander comment elle avait réussi à subjuguer un personnage aussi distingué. Omi rougit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci c'était de fureur. Heureusement, son interlocuteur ne lui posa aucune question déplacée. Elle aurait été bien en peine de répondre.

-Lors de notre dernière visite, poursuivit son hôte, vous nous avez dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous fournir des renseignements…

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Nous souhaitons avoir des informations sur la première division. Pourriez-vous en demande à votre amant ?

-Quel genre d'information ?

-N'importe quelle information.

-Comment vous les communiquerai-je ?

-Mon compagnon et moi-même repasserons chez vous à l'occasion…

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Revenir régulièrement dans cette maison au risque d'être suivis et reconnus au lieu de faire appel à des messagers ou de mettre en place un système de boîte aux lettres, voilà qui frisait l'amateurisme. Ces comploteurs ne devaient pas être si dangereux qu'ils se le figuraient…

-Avez-vous besoin d'autres renseignements ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Pas pour le moment, merci.

-Leur demande est rassurante en ce sens qu'elle nous montre qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à infiltrer la première division, commenta le capitaine Kuchiki le jeudi suivant.

Ce soir-là comme depuis quatre semaines, le capitaine et la jeune femme avaient dîné ensemble en discutant de sujets insignifiants et ils étaient allés se coucher ensuite. Omi avait attendu de se retrouver dans l'intimité de la chambre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, pour lu raconter la visite du conspirateur et ce qui s'était dit.

-En revanche, je suis étonnée qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à la deuxième division, avoua la jeune femme. Il me semble pourtant que les services secrets les menacent plus directement. Pensez-vous qu'ils y ont déjà des accès ?

-C'est possible, reconnut le capitaine. Mais selon moi, ils cherchent juste à hiérarchiser les priorités. Le capitaine en chef est certainement plus puissant que le capitaine de la deuxième division, puisqu'il peut en appeler aux treize divisions. De plus, c'est une cible hautement symbolique : les armées de la cour, bien plus que la chambre des 46, sont les garants de l'ordre établi. Il est vraisemblable qu'ils s'attaqueront à la deuxième division dans une phase secondaire, mais il est possible aussi qu'ils ne s'en occupent pas du tout. La puissance réelle de la deuxième division est généralement ignorée.

-Il faudrait que vous me donniez quelques renseignements à leur transmettre. Je ne sais à peu près rien sur la première division, même si j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises d'y rentrer.

-Je demanderai au capitaine Soi Fon quelles informations nous pouvons leur transmettre sans nous mettre en danger. Elle souhaitera peut-être leur faire passer quelques faux renseignements…

Le silence tomba. Omi s'apprêtait à plonger dans le sommeil quand elle entendit le capitaine Kuchiki lui déclarer :

-Je vous avais dit – vous vous en souvenez sûrement – que nous monter ensemble en public contribuerait puissamment à alimenter la rumeur sur notre liaison. Une occasion se présente justement. Le chef du clan Kenishi fête ses 500 ans ce dimanche, et tout ce qui compte dans le seireitei est invité à la réception.

-Mais pas moi.

-Vous êtes une princesse Uragami; vous appartenez à la haute noblesse. D'ailleurs si vous m'accompagnez, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire… pas à voix haute en tout cas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Désinformation**

En revenant des courses le dimanche matin, Omi trouva sur le pas de la porte un jeune garçon vêtu d'un kosode mauve. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en semblant attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, il se précipita pour lui remettre le paquet et la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

-Etes-vous la princesse Uragami Omi ? Mon maître m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci en main propre.

Omi acquiesça et ouvrit le courrier. Elle y trouva un court billet de Kuchiki Byakuya. Celui-ci lui offrait une parure et la priait de bien vouloir la porter à la réception de l'après-midi chez les Kenishi. C'était une excellente idée de sa part, compte tenu du fait que tous les bijoux de famille des Uragami avaient été confisqués avec le reste de leurs possessions.

La jeune femme congédia le garçon et rentra chez elle. Après avoir déposé les provisions à la cuisine, elle se retira dans sa chambre et défit le paquet. Dans un magnifique coffret de bois ouvragé reposait un ensemble composé d'un collier et d'un jeu de peignes et d'épingles à cheveux assortis.

La parure était somptueuse. Son raffinement donnait une idée du niveau d'élégance de la réunion de l'après-midi. Omi avait eu initialement l'intention de porter son furisode pêche, le meilleur vêtement qu'elle possédait. Mais il serait vraisemblablement beaucoup trop modeste pour cette réception.

La jeune femme n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens nécessaires pour se faire confectionner un vêtement plus adéquat. Sans conviction, elle alla fouiller dans les vieux vêtements de sa mère. Elle eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver trois kimonos en relativement bon état. Elle opta pour un ensemble beige doré et ivoire.

Vers deux heures, un cortège composé d'une litière, d'une douzaine de serviteurs vêtus de mauve et d'hommes en armes s'engagea dans sa rue et s'arrêta devant sa maison, déclenchant la curiosité générale. De la litière descendit un Kuchiki Byakuya qui avait abandonné son uniforme de capitaine de division pour un somptueux vêtement de cérémonie bleu paon. Omi s'empressa de le rejoindre, ne se souciant pas d'alimenter la curiosité de ses voisins plus que nécessaire.

Une fois que le capitaine et elle furent assis dans la litière, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, la jeune femme demanda à son compagnon :

-Avions-nous besoin d'une litière ? Nous aurions pu faire le déplacement en shunpo.

-Si je m'étais rendu seul à la réception, reconnut Kuchiki Byakuya, je serais venu avec mon uniforme de capitaine de division et en shunpo. Mais nos tenues de cérémonie ne se prêtent pas à ce mode de déplacement, et la solennité de l'occasion justifie un peu d'ostentation. D'ailleurs, notre but n'est-il pas de nous faire remarquer ?

-C'est assez réussi, remarqua Omi avec une pointe d'acidité. Espérons que cette exhibition aura autant d'effet sur les Kenishi et leurs invités que sur mes voisins.

-Quand nous avons commencé à feindre d'avoir une liaison, répliqua calmement le capitaine Kuchiki, vous m'aviez dit ne pas savoir comment vous comporter dans ce genre de situation, et je vous avais conseillé de vous laisser faire. Faites-moi confiance.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Omi. Je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse. Il y a des années que je ne me suis pas montrée dans le monde. Et je n'y retourne pas dans les meilleures circonstances.

-Je suis sûr que votre éducation et votre expérience de la haute société vous permettront d'être à la hauteur. Comme en outre vous m'accompagnez, personne n'osera vous critiquer, du moins ouvertement.

-J'espère que tout cela en vaut la peine, soupira Omi.

-Toute cette comédie nous permettra au moins de connaître la date que les conspirateurs auront arrêtée pour leur coup d'Etat, puisque c'est vous qui êtes supposée m'assassiner. Et c'est une information de première importance pour faire échec au complot.

-Je souhaiterais néanmoins obtenir d'autres renseignements. Mais pour l'instant, il semble que nous devions plutôt leur en fournir. D'ailleurs, avez-vous pris l'avis du capitaine Soi Fon au sujet de leur demande d'informations concernant la première division ?

-J'ai consulté le capitaine Soi Fon avant-hier. Elle pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un test. Ils pourraient commencer par vérifier si vous êtes une source de renseignements fiable en vous demandant des informations qu'ils peuvent contrôler ou dont ils disposent déjà, avant de vous envoyer enquêter sur les sujets qui les intéressent vraiment. C'est pourquoi il faudra choisir avec soin les informations que nous leur transmettrons. Elles devront être soit véridiques, soit vraisemblables mais invérifiables. Par ailleurs, le capitaine Soi Fon pense qu'il vaut mieux nous faire passer pour plus faibles que nous ne le sommes en réalité. Cela devrait encourager les conjurés à commettre des imprudences qui nous permettront de les identifier plus aisément. A cet effet, elle vous conseille d'indiquer dans un premier temps aux conspirateurs que les divisions sont assez indépendantes les unes des autres et que les relations entre le capitaine en chef et moi-même se limitent aux réunions des capitaines de division et à l'envoi de directives très générales sur l'organisation et l'orientation des divisions – ce qui aura en outre l'effet d'expliquer votre difficulté à obtenir des renseignements sur la première division. Quant aux informations que vous leur transmettrez dans un deuxième temps, le capitaine Soi Fon est encore en train de réfléchir dessus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les vacances sont terminées, les affaires reprennent! <em>**

**_Merci pour les messages que vous m'avez laissés: je suis heureuse de savoir que vous suivez cette histoire avec toujours autant d'intérêt!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Honneur et dignité**

Tandis que le capitaine Kuchiki et Omi discutaient, le cortège atteignit l'entrée du manoir Kenishi. Il passa un large portail et pénétra dans une vaste cour pavée, entourée d'immenses bâtiments à l'aspect solennel. La litière traversa la cour tout droit, s'immobilisa et toucha le sol. Le capitaine en descendit, aidant la jeune femme à sortir. Devant eux se dressait une porte monumentale aux battants de bois sculptés. Ils passèrent le seuil et entrèrent dans un vaste hall, de style un peu sévère, mais fortement décoré pour l'occasion, tandis qu'un serviteur annonçait leur arrivée.

La salle était emplie d'une foule de personnages distingués arborant des tenues toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, et bavardant en toute quiétude. A l'entrée de Kuchiki Byakuya et Uragami Omi, les conversations s'arrêtèrent ou se réduisirent à un murmure. Omi sentit tous les regards converger vers eux, quelques-uns juste curieux, beaucoup stupéfaits et certains malveillants. La jeune femme raidit la nuque et garda les yeux fixés au fond de la salle, où le maître de maison et son épouse accueillaient leurs invités. Elle traversa la salle aux côtés du capitaine d'un pas digne, la tête droite, ignorant les regards et les murmures qui les suivaient.

Le chef de clan les salua avec bonhomie et remercia avec amabilité le capitaine Kuchiki pour le cadeau qu'il lui offrit, un manuscrit rare. En revanche, son épouse se montra tout juste polie avec Kuchiki Byakuya et glaciale avec Omi.

Ayant rempli ses devoirs envers le maître de maison en lui présentant ses respects, le capitaine Kuchiki fit le tour de la salle pour saluer les personnes les plus importantes, Omi se tenant toujours à ses côtés. Il commença par les principaux chefs de clan. Ceux-ci furent très froids avec le capitaine, et profitèrent du fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sa compagne pour l'ignorer complètement. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à tourner le dos au couple et s'absorbèrent dans leur conversation, feignant de ne pas le voir pour ne pas avoir à le saluer.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Omi mesura l'ampleur du scandale causé par leur prétendue liaison : il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser ces gens à insulter de la sorte le chef du puissant clan Kuchiki. Celui-ci ignora complètement ces derniers, mais son regard prit des reflets d'acier. Le chef du clan Kyōraku fut le seul à se montrer aimable avec le couple, mais Omi avait l'impression que c'était dû à un défaut de son éducation qui l'empêchait d'être désagréable avec quiconque.

Parmi les flots de soie bariolée des vêtements de cérémonie apparaissaient quelques sombres uniformes de shinigamis. Le capitaine Soi Fon faisait partie des invités de la réception. Kuchiki Byakuya alla saluer cette dernière et échangea avec elle quelques propos anodins sur leur travail. Soi Fon profita de ce qu'elle n'était pas observée pour adresser un imperceptible signe de tête à Omi, qui s'en sentit réconfortée.

Tandis que les deux capitaines discutaient, la jeune femme reconnut parmi les invités proches l'un des deux conjurés venus la visiter, le petit bonhomme. Celui-ci conversait avec un vieillard barbu à la raideur sévère et aux allures de lettré, envers qui il semblait faire preuve de la déférence la plus obséquieuse. Le conspirateur feignait d'ignorer la jeune femme avec une application qui aurait éveillé les soupçons de n'importe qui, si la moitié de la salle n'était pas en train de faire de même.

La jeune femme vit s'approche du petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Soi Fon et Kuchiki Byakuya deux autres capitaines de division. Le premier était un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, l'air contrarié. Il portait l'uniforme classique. Le second avait agrémenté le sien d'un haori rose à fleurs et d'un chapeau de paille. Sa tenue était en total décalage avec la solennité et l'élégance de la réception. Le second capitaine porta la main à son chapeau qu'il souleva légèrement, et aborda Kuchiki Byakuya d'un ton familier.

-Byakuya, tu nous présentes ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Je ne crois pas connaître cette charmante dame.

-Capitaine Kyōraku, capitaine Ukitake, permettez-moi de vous présenter la princesse Uragami Omi, fit poliment Kuchiki Byakuya.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard du capitaine Kyōraku, aussitôt remplacée par l'expression insouciante qui semblait lui être habituelle. L'autre capitaine conservait son air mécontent, mais Omi comprit rapidement que sa contrariété était en fait dirigée contre le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Byakuya, demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme, est-ce que je peux te parler à part ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki se tourna vers sa compagne qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, observés à distance par la jeune femme. Omi soupçonnait qu'elle était le sujet de leur conversation, mais elle était trop loin pour saisir le sens de leur discussion. Celle-ci semblait animée. A en juger par les expressions des trois capitaines, Ukitake semblait reprocher quelque chose à Kuchiki Byakuya qui écoutait d'un air impassible pendant que Kyōraku tentait de calmer le premier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aux yeux du monde**

Kuchiki Byakuya finit par prendre congé des deux autres capitaines d'un signe de tête très froid, abandonnant en pleine discussion un Ukitake visiblement frustré et un Kyōraku pensif. Comme le capitaine Kuchiki rejoignait Omi, celle-ci se rapprocha de lui et lui dit très bas :

-L'un de mes visiteurs est ici. C'est l'homme en kimono rouge orné de dragons dorés qui parle au vieillard en vert avec une longue barbe. Assez petit, carré, les joues rondes, les cheveux frisés, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Non, ne vous retournez pas pour le regarder, ou il comprendra que je vous ai parlé de lui. Transmettez son signalement au capitaine Soi Fon et demandez-lui d'enquêter sur lui.

Le capitaine Kuchiki inclina la tête contre la joue de la jeune femme et effleura sa taille de la main.

-Je m'en occupe immédiatement, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Relâchant sa pression sur la taille de la jeune femme, il traversa une assistance scandalisée pour rejoindre sa collègue. Par cette marque d'intimité, il venait de proclamer publiquement sa prétendue liaison avec Omi. A en juger par les regards des invités, ce geste suffirait à établir la rumeur sur des bases durables. Le capitaine Kuchiki venait de faire d'eux des parias de la bonne société – lui probablement, elle certainement.

Les joues roses, Omi prit une expression de défi hautain pour affronter l'indignation générale. Toutefois, alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir les gens tout autour se détourner d'elle, la jeune femme vit à sa grande surprise une petite dame replète entre deux âges fendre la foule pour s'avancer vers elle.

Bien que la nouvelle venue ait l'air totalement insignifiante et arbore un large sourire, Omi sentit aussitôt que cette femme était une ennemie. Son impression se trouva renforcée par le fait que tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elles, et que les invités semblaient se délecter par avance de la scène qui allait suivre. Omi se cuirassa en prévision de l'attaque à venir. C'était le moment pour elle de se montrer habile et prudente.

-Princesse Uragami Omi, déclara la petite femme avec chaleur, quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! J'ignorais absolument que vous étiez invitée.

-J'en ai été moi-même la première surprise, répondit Omi en lui rendant son sourire. N'est-ce pas extrêmement aimable de la part des Kenishi d'inviter une personne qu'ils connaissaient à peine ?

-Oh, mais votre nom est bien connu dans le seireitei, protesta son interlocutrice.

-Vous me flattez, répliqua Omi.

-Votre kimono est magnifique. Il me rappelle tout à fait celui que portait votre mère au mariage de Kannogi Shūsuke.

-Votre mémoire est admirable. Se souvenir d'un vêtement aperçu un siècle plus tôt est une forme d'exploit, fit Omi d'un ton appréciateur.

-En revanche, les bijoux que vous portez ne me rappellent rien… Ils sont neufs, j'imagine ? J'espère que vous ne les avez pas payés trop cher, dit son interlocutrice avec un sourire complice.

-Il s'agit d'un cadeau, expliqua calmement Omi.

-Vous avez des amis bien généreux, fit la petite femme d'un ton admiratif.

-Effectivement, j'ai peu d'amis, mais ils sont d'une rare qualité, dit Omi fièrement.

-C'est une chance pour vous… et pour votre frère, ajouta son interlocutrice dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

-Nous avons en effet de la chance, même si, en ce qui concerne mon frère, je suis persuadée qu'il doit ses amis à son mérite plus qu'à la chance, précisa Omi.

Alors que les deux femmes discutaient avec les apparences de la plus parfaite cordialité, Omi vit le capitaine Kuchiki qui revenait vers elle. Il salua la petite femme d'un air glacial. Celle-ci conserva sa contenance, mais son large sourire avait maintenant quelque chose de forcé.

-Bonjour, Uemori-sama, déclara le capitaine d'un ton polaire.

-Bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki. Je faisais la connaissance de votre protégée. J'étais un peu curieuse; vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais je connaissais assez bien sa mère. Cette chère Omitsu était une femme si remarquable par sa correction et sa vertu, déclara la dame Uemori avec emphase.

-Si votre curiosité est satisfaite, puis-je vous enlever Uragami-sama ? demanda le capitaine froidement.

Sans attendre la réponse, il passa son bras sous celui d'Omi et l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule curieuse.

-Vous venez de faire la connaissance de la pire langue de tout le seireitei, commenta-t-il.

-Si c'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, alors ce n'est pas bien terrible, dit Omi en haussant les épaules.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?

-Voyons… Elle a commencé par m'accuser d'être venue à la réception sans invitation, puis elle a fait allusion au déshonneur de ma famille… Puis elle a critiqué ma tenue…

-Qu'a-t-elle trouvé à y redire ? demanda le capitaine légèrement surpris.

-Je porte un ancien kimono de ma mère, et malheureusement elle l'avait déjà vu… Ensuite, elle a demandé si les bijoux que je portais étaient le prix de mon honneur, et elle a terminé en insinuant que j'avais obtenu la nomination de mon frère de la même manière.

-Je vois, fit sobrement le capitaine Kuchiki.

-J'ai peut-être manqué une ou deux allusions, mais je pense que l'essentiel y est.

-Je vous propose de quitter cette réception dès que possible. Nous en avons fait assez pour asseoir la rumeur sur notre liaison, et vous avez subi assez de désagréments pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Je suis habituée aux remarques sur ma famille, et les jugements sur une liaison qui n'existe pas ne me touchent guère.

* * *

><p><strong><em>yuri-chan: l'histoire étant racontée du point de vue d'Omi, je n'en dirai pas plus sur la conversation avec Ukitake! Tu peux essayer d'imaginer sa teneur à partir des indices suivants: (1) Ukitake désapprouve le comportement de Byakuya (2) Omi est le sujet de leur conversation...<em>**

**_D'une manière générale, j'aime laisser une marge d'interprétation à mes lecteurs!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Révélations**

Les suites du scandale provoqué lors de la réception chez les Kenishi ne se firent pas attendre. Le lendemain après-midi, un Samemori Takeo très secoué rendit visite à Omi. La jeune femme le reçut avec calme, bien qu'elle sache ce qui l'amenait et devine que la conversation serait très pénible.

Elle fit entrer le vieil homme dans la salle de séjour et l'invita à s'asseoir, mais ce dernier était dans un tel état d'agitation qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. Alors que la jeune femme s'agenouillait tranquillement au coin du feu, l'oncle Takeo faisait les cent pas d'un air soucieux.

-Princesse, déclara-t-il brusquement, l'une de mes relations d'affaires vient de m'affirmer une chose incroyable. Cet homme se trouvait à la réception donnée hier par le chef du clan Kenishi pour fêter son anniversaire. Il certifie que vous vous y seriez rendue en compagnie de Kuchiki Byakuya et que vous vous seriez embrassés en public.

-Cette affirmation est légèrement exagérée, remarqua Omi.

Mais l'oncle Takeo ne l'écoutait pas.

-Ce même homme affirme qu'une rumeur persistante court dans le seireitei selon laquelle vous entretenez une liaison avec le capitaine Kuchiki, et qu'il viendrait régulièrement passer la nuit ici. Il faut absolument couper court aux ragots.

Après le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour les faire naître ? protesta la jeune femme intérieurement. Vous n'y pensez pas, oncle Takeo.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-D'après mon expérience, il est presque impossible de neutraliser une rumeur en niant sa véracité, dit l'oncle Takeo d'un air préoccupé. Et dans le cas qui nous préoccupe, ce serait d'autant moins faisable que le capitaine Kuchiki et vous avez paru ensemble en public, ce qui a donné un semblant de fondement à ce bruit absurde. Il n'y a qu'une solution : lancer une seconde rumeur qui annihilera l'effet de la première. Je vais faire savoir autour de moi que le capitaine veut vous épouser.

C'était là la dernière chose que souhaitait Omi. En tant que fiancée abandonnée et maîtresse du capitaine Kuchiki, elle avait une chance d'obtenir la confiance des conjurés; en tant qu'épouse potentielle sa loyauté envers les conspirateurs pouvait être remise en doute.

-Voyons, oncle Takeo, soyez réaliste. Je suis une aristocrate, c'est entendu; mais je suis pauvre, je porte un nom taré, je n'ai jamais été une grande beauté et je ne suis plus de la première jeunesse. Pourquoi Kuchiki Byakuya souhaiterait-il m'épouser ?

-C'est un homme connu pour sa réserve et sa grande tenue morale. Il ne se permettrait pas de telles privautés si ses intentions n'étaient pas sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, nous savons par expérience que la question de rang ou de fortune n'existe pas à ses yeux, puisqu'il a pris pour épouse une femme issue du rukongai.

-Mais nous savons aussi par expérience que les Kuchiki ne se sentent pas liés par un engagement solennel, alors combien moins le sont-ils par une obligation morale ? En outre, conclut Omi avec brutalité, dans l'accord que j'ai avec le capitaine Kuchiki, il n'est nullement question de mariage.

La signification de ses paroles mit du temps à pénétrer l'esprit de l'oncle Takeo. Jusqu'ici, ce dernier avait été persuadé que la jeune femme était la victime d'injustes médisances. Il se remémorait visiblement tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le début de la conversation, et réalisait peu à peu qu'à aucun moment la jeune femme n'avait tenté de nier. Il lui jeta un regard de surprise horrifiée, murmura : "Je comprends", et quitta la pièce d'un pas hésitant. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à le retenir tandis qu'il quittait la maison.

Lorsque Masanobu vint rendre visite à sa sœur le mercredi suivant, celle-ci lui trouva l'air fatigué.

-Comment cela se passe-t-il à la division ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Tous deux étaient assis dans le séjour, l'un en face de l'autre. Masanobu détourna le visage pour répondre.

-Pas très bien. Je commençais à m'intégrer, mais certaines personnes se sont mises à m'éviter et d'autres à faire des réflexions derrière mon dos. Il y en a qui sont devenus subitement très aimables avec moi, mais ce sont justement ceux que je préfèrerais éviter.

Omi s'empourpra de colère. Que les ragots concernant sa prétendue liaison avec le capitaine aient atteint la sixième division était inévitable, mais elle avait espéré que la rumeur qui affirmait qu'elle avait usé de son influence sur Kuchiki Byakuya pour obtenir la nomination de son frère s'arrêterait aux portes de la division. Elle était outrée qu'après avoir constaté par eux-mêmes la valeur de son frère, ses camarades remettent en question le fait que Masanobu méritait ce poste. Son frère capta son expression et saisit les mains de sa sœur d'un air désespéré.

-Nē-san, je te connais mieux que quiconque, et j'ai un respect et une reconnaissance infinis envers le capitaine Kuchiki. L'un de mes camarades de l'académie a fini par m'avouer que des rumeurs couraient au sujet de vous deux. Je refusais de croire à ces racontars ignobles, mais j'ai posé la question à Daisuke et à Jun, et ils m'ont confirmé que le capitaine venait très souvent passer la nuit ici. Nē-san, dis-moi ce qui se passe entre vous !

La jeune femme contempla son frère avec tristesse. Elle allait faire une peine immense à Masanobu, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité. Elle savait qu'il ne saurait pas garder le secret. Mais face au regard honnête de son frère, elle se sentit incapable de mentir. Elle s'efforça de lui donner une réponse approchant au plus près de la réalité.

-Le capitaine et moi avons une sorte d'arrangement. Je ne peux pas t'en donner les détails pour le moment, mais tu sauras tout un jour prochain.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pour moi ? demanda Masanobu avec une sorte de crainte.

-Non ! s'écria Omi avec force. Je veux dire si, en partie. Mais je fais cela principalement pour moi.

-Mais pas pour lui ? Tu ne l'aimes donc même pas ?

Omi chercha ses mots un moment. Exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du capitaine n'était pas évident.

-Ces derniers mois, j'ai appris à connaître Kuchiki Byakuya et je l'ai trouvé meilleur que ce que je pensais. Il est volontaire et orgueilleux, mais il est aussi capable de reconnaître ses torts. Nous avons discuté du passé et nous avons aplani nos différents.

-Et dire que je souhaitais tant que vous vous réconciliez ! s'exclama Masanobu amèrement. Omi, il faut que tu arrêtes tout cela.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je suis le chef de famille, je t'interdis de revoir Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? demanda Omi avec calme.

Le garçon s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie, nē-san, gémit-il.

La jeune femme serra son frère contre elle, tentant vainement de le réconforter.

-Mais ma vie est déjà ruinée, Masanobu, murmura-t-elle mélancoliquement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ignorer et supposer**

Ce soir-là, Omi était particulièrement impatiente de se retrouver seule à seul avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Pendant toute la durée du dîner, elle participa à la conversation d'une manière si distraite que son interlocuteur finit par le remarquer, et écourta le repas. La jeune femme gagna aussitôt sa chambre, mais le capitaine fut retenu quelques minutes par Jun alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre Omi. A peine eut-il rejoint la jeune femme dans la chambre que celle-ci, très excitée, lui annonça :

-J'ai du nouveau !

-J'ai des informations pour vous, moi aussi, déclara le capitaine.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Vous avez parlé la première, c'est à vous que revient le droit de commencer, dit le capitaine courtoisement.

-Ce matin, attaqua Omi, j'ai reçu la visite d'un de mes comploteurs, le petit qui était chez les Kenishi. Il m'a dit que ses chefs étaient très satisfaits des renseignements que je leur avais transmis sur la première division. Il a ajouté qu'il souhaitait maintenant que je lui obtienne des informations sur la neuvième division, en particulier sur l'organisation de la sécurité intérieure. Il s'intéresse aux tours de garde et aux itinéraires des rondes, et plus précisément aux rondes nocturnes. Nous savons enfin ce qui intéresse vraiment les conjurés ! Le capitaine Soi Fon avait raison, la demande concernant la première division n'était qu'un leurre.

-A moins que les renseignements que vous leur avez remis ne contiennent effectivement l'information qu'ils recherchaient. Que leur aviez-vous transmis ?

-Voyons… Il y avait l'organigramme et un plan très schématique de la première division, une copie de son budget annuel et le planning des prochaines réunions des capitaines de division. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'agir du plan, il ne reproduisait que les parties communes des locaux de la division. N'importe quelle personne ayant pénétré une fois dedans aurait pu produire un plan identique…

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Votre plan – ou plutôt celui du capitaine Soi Fon – comportait l'emplacement des appartements du capitaine en chef.

-Vous pensez que c'est cela qui intéressait les conjurés ? Ils chercheraient à l'attaquer dans son domaine privé ?

-Ils cherchent de toute évidence à atteindre leurs victimes dans des lieux écartés. Mais il y avait d'autres renseignements susceptibles d'intéresser nos conspirateurs parmi ceux que vous leur avez transmis.

Le capitaine s'assit sur le sol, et la jeune femme l'imita tout en réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles.

-Je ne crois pas que les conjurés s'intéressent au budget de la première division… poursuivit-elle. Resteraient l'organigramme et le planning des réunions de capitaines.

-L'organigramme comportait les noms de tous les officiers supérieurs de la première division. Peut-être cherchaient-ils juste des noms de personnes à approcher.

-C'est possible. En revanche, je ne vois pas très bien quelle utilité ils auraient pu trouver au planning des réunions de capitaines, réfléchit la jeune femme. A moins qu'ils n'envisagent d'effectuer leur coup d'Etat précisément lors d'une de ces réunions ? Tous les capitaines étant alors occupés, ils pensent peut-être avoir le champ libre.

-Si c'est ce qu'ils croient, ils sont bien naïfs, répliqua Kuchiki Byakuya. Nos vice-capitaines sont parfaitement aptes à prendre le commandement en cas de crise. En outre, si tous les capitaines se trouvent assemblés au moment où les conjurés lanceront leur opération, ils seront en mesure de coordonner leur action, et donc de réagir plus efficacement.

-De toute façon, ces réunions ont toujours lieu en journée, or nous avons maintenant de bonnes raisons de penser que les conspirateurs entendent agir de nuit…

-Nous raisonnons dans le vide, jugea le capitaine Kuchiki. Je transmettrai vos informations au capitaine Soi Fon, et c'est elle qui se chargera de les interpréter.

-Mais vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, vous aussi ? se rappela Omi.

-C'est à propos du conjuré que vous aviez reconnu chez les Kenishi. Le capitaine Soi Fon a commencé une enquête sur lui. Nous savons déjà qu'il s'appelle Akayama Kan'emon. Il est issu de la petite noblesse, assez riche et surtout très ambitieux. Cependant, comme ses capacités sont loin d'égaler ses prétentions, il végète depuis des années dans un poste d'assistant de Muraki, un juge réputé qui a été récemment nommé à la chambre des 46. Vous avez peut-être vu ce dernier lors de la réception, il s'y trouvait avec son assistant.

-Je me rappelle effectivement un vieillard barbu, l'air très sévère, auprès de qui Akayama semblait très empressé. Ce serait lui le juge Muraki… Inutile de chercher qui Akayama est chargé d'assassiner.

Conformément à leur habitude, le capitaine et la jeune femme passèrent successivement dans la salle d'eau afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Alors que Kuchiki Byakuya revenait dans la chambre, Omi remarqua :

-J'espère que Jun ne vous a pas importuné tout à l'heure. Que vous voulait-elle ?

-Rien de bien important, éluda le capitaine. Il semblerait qu'elle soit au courant que notre liaison est factice.

-Je suis étonnée que Jun ait été assez fine pour le deviner, commenta la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

-Il existe certains indices, je suppose qu'elle a fait ses investigations, dit le capitaine d'un ton neutre.

-Oh. Je vois, fit Omi avec embarras.

Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment aborder ce sujet avec le capitaine Kuchiki.

La jeune femme éteignit la lumière, puis Omi et son invité se glissèrent dans le lit en silence. Une fois allongée dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme demanda d'un ton hésitant :

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Masanobu ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu récemment, répondit le capitaine.

Après une pause, il ajouta :

-Je crois qu'il m'évite.

Omi poussa un imperceptible soupir. Le capitaine Kuchiki lui demanda avec délicatesse :

-A-t-il finalement entendu les rumeurs nous concernant ?

-Je suppose que c'était inévitable, dit Omi d'un ton navré. Mais j'espérais malgré tout réussir à tenir mon frère à l'écart de toute l'affaire. C'est une âme innocente, il ne soupçonne jamais le mal et ignore totalement les ragots. J'ai bien senti que je l'avais terriblement déçu. Il m'en veut énormément, et ce qui me désole le plus, c'est qu'il m'en voudra encore davantage quand il saura que je lui ai menti. Je me demande s'il me pardonnera jamais.

-Je ne doute pas qu'il le fera. Vous êtes tout pour lui. Il est bouleversé parce qu'il pense que vous n'êtes pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait cru, mais il sera comblé de pouvoir vous replacer sur le piédestal où il vous avait juchée.

Omi espérait de tout cœur que le capitaine avait raison.


	24. Chapter 24

**La menace silencieuse**

Le capitaine Kuchiki se levait avant l'aube afin de se rendre de bonne heure à sa division, et Omi l'imitait. Il insistait toujours, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, pour qu'elle s'attarde un peu au lit, mais la jeune femme préférait être tôt debout. Pendant que le capitaine se préparait, elle confectionnait le petit-déjeuner avec l'aide d'une servante, puis ils prenaient leur repas ensemble avant son départ pour la division.

Une fois que le capitaine avait quitté la maison, la jeune femme s'attelait aux diverses tâches ménagères. Ce matin-là, elle assista les servantes dans la préparation d'une lessive, puis les laissa en plein travail pour aller faire des courses. Elle s'approvisionnait généralement sur les marchés du premier district du rukongai. La population de Junrinan étant plus pauvre que celle du seireitei et sa demande étant moindre (la plupart des habitants, dépourvus d'énergie spirituelle, n'avaient pas besoin de manger), les prix y étaient spectaculairement bas. Comme le trajet aurait pris la journée aux servantes, qui ne maîtrisaient pas le hōhō, c'était Omi qui se chargeait des commissions.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la maison, la lessive était presque terminée. Elle confia les provisions à la cuisinière, et aida Jun à rincer le linge. La lessive achevée, la vieille nourrice et elle se saisirent du lourd panier où s'empilait le linge humide, et le transportèrent dans le jardin pour le mettre à sécher. Il faisait frais, mais remarquablement beau pour une journée d'hiver. Le linge sècherait rapidement. Tandis que la jeune femme et sa servante suspendaient les étoffes humides, un vent léger se leva, qui leur glaça les doigts.

Omi saisit l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec la vieille nourrice pour lui parler franchement.

-Jun, qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement au capitaine Kuchiki hier soir ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant que vous n'étiez pas vraiment amants, mais que je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave derrière tout ça, et que je saurais tenir ma langue, déclara tranquillement Jun.

La jeune femme sourit avec approbation à sa vieille servante.

-Bravo, Jun, tu as bien deviné.

-Je lui ai aussi dit que je voulais savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de vous quand tout serait terminé, conclut la vieille femme d'un ton déterminé.

-Jun ! s'exclama Omi horrifiée. Comment as-tu osé t'adresser de la sorte à un chef de clan et capitaine de division – et notre invité de surcroît ?

-Il fallait que quelqu'un lui pose la question, rétorqua Jun. Je m'inquiète pour vous, princesse.

-C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous en préoccuper davantage, répliqua Jun. Quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine m'a regardée de bas en haut et m'a répondu que vous feriez ce que vous voudrez. Je lui ai fait remarquer que vos options seraient forcément limitées. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire. Ca ne veut strictement rien dire. Je doute qu'il ait l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Jun, Jun, soupira Omi en secouant la tête. J'apprécie tes sentiments, mais leur expression n'est pas franchement appropriée. Quant au capitaine Kuchiki, tu es injuste à son égard. Il m'a dit qu'il soutiendrait Masanobu dans sa carrière et qu'il m'aiderait à restaurer l'honneur de la famille, et je le crois. Je ne lui ai rien demandé d'autre.

-Drôle de manière de contribuer à l'honneur des Uragami, grommela Jun. Il les déshonore plutôt, oui !

-Si le capitaine et moi réussissons dans la mission que nous avons entreprise… commença Omi.

-Princesse ! Jun ! appela une servante depuis la cuisine.

Omi et la vieille nourrice se consultèrent du regard.

-Va voir ce que veut Fueko, dit la jeune femme, je vais finir de suspendre le linge.

Tandis que Jun traversait le jardin à grands pas en direction de la maison, Omi reprit la tâche interrompue. Si absorbée qu'elle fût dans son travail, elle entendit néanmoins le craquement d'une branche venant du fond du jardin.

La jeune femme se figea.

Ni le vent ni le gel n'auraient été suffisamment forts pour faire claquer la branche. Le jardin étant cerclé de murs, les seuls animaux qui pouvaient y pénétrer étaient les oiseaux et les fouisseurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été assez lourd pour faire autant de bruit.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le jardin.

La jeune femme se hâta de suspendre les derniers vêtements, mais ses doigts tremblaient. Elle saisit le panier vide par une anse et marcha d'un pas pressé en direction de la maison. Avant de passer le seuil, elle se retourna, et crut distinguer la tenue noire d'un ninja parmi les buissons.

Elle referma violemment la porte, et s'accroupit le dos au mur, tremblante et terrifiée. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de se calmer, et de pouvoir regagner assez de contenance pour rejoindre les servantes dans la cuisine et leur donner des ordres d'une voix posée.

La jeune femme ne souffla mot à personne de l'incident, mais désormais elle glissa un poignard dans ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, et le plaça tous les soirs sous son oreiller. Toutefois, lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki la vit faire le jeudi suivant, elle abandonna sa résolution de ne parler à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tandis qu'il l'écoutait, les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme conclut :

-Cette personne a eu l'occasion de me tuer et ne l'a pas fait. A la réflexion, je pense qu'elle était venue m'épier ou repérer les lieux.

-Il n'empêche que vous avez eu raison de faire preuve de prudence, fit le capitaine préoccupé. Je vais demander au capitaine Soi Fon de mettre votre maison sous protection.

-Pas si cela doit éveiller les soupçons des conjurés, dit Omi d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre ferme. Le succès de ma mission est prioritaire par rapport à ma sécurité. Et puis je suis capable de me défendre seule. Qui selon vous a donné ses premiers cours de kidō et de hakuda à Masanobu ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Une présence dans les ténèbres**

Omi se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était incapable de dire ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. La maison était parfaitement silencieuse et le capitaine, à ses côtés, n'avait pas bougé. Cependant, il était réveillé lui aussi, et la jeune femme se rendit compte que son corps était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, et qu'il rassemblait toute sa puissance spirituelle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer.

Avant que la jeune femme ait le temps de lui poser une question, le capitaine roula sur elle. Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Il y a des intrus dans la maison. Ils sont une demi-douzaine, d'après les énergies spirituelles que j'ai réussi à détecter.

Il glissa la main sous l'oreiller, et en retira le poignard que la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude d'y cacher depuis quelques semaines. Il se retourna ensuite de l'autre côté du lit. Omi sentit qu'il se levait et commençait à s'habiller dans le noir. Elle l'imita en tâchant de rester aussi silencieuse que lui. Tout en passant un kosode et des sandales, la jeune femme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle comprenait maintenant que les conjurés n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de lui demander d'assassiner Kuchiki Byakuya. Son rôle se bornait à attirer le capitaine en un lieu où il serait vulnérable. Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés en d'autres endroits… ou s'ils avaient organisé leurs rendez-vous selon un rythme moins régulier… Les conjurés avaient eu la partie facile.

Le capitaine et elle étaient tellement persuadés qu'Omi serait avertie du lancement des opérations qu'ils n'avaient pris aucune espèce de précaution. Le zanpakutō du capitaine était resté dans la salle de séjour, à l'endroit où il l'avait déposé avant de s'asseoir pour dîner. Avec les assassins qui se promenaient dans la maison, il était exclu d'aller le chercher. Le capitaine et elle allaient devoir utiliser leur kidō et leur hakuda pour affronter les intrus – modestement aidés par le poignard de la jeune femme.

Omi sentit les assassins se rapprocher du seuil de sa chambre et se prépara à leur faire face. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un ninja fit irruption dans la petite chambre. La voix calme du capitaine Kuchiki retentit.

-Trente-troisième technique de destruction : flammes bleues de l'anéantissement !

Un jet de feu bleuté jaillit dans l'obscurité, traversa le seuil de la pièce, renversant deux hommes au passage et révélant la présence de trois autres. La jeune femme ajusta la position de ses mains en direction de ces derniers et lança à son tour :

-Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

Une boule de feu fusa en direction des intrus. Par malchance, elle ne toucha que celui qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il encaissa le coup en pleine poitrine, protégeant ses acolytes du même coup. L'un des assassins survivants lança une corde rampante dans la direction approximative de la jeune femme, mais manqua son sort. Le capitaine le foudroya d'un sort de foudre blanche, avant de se retourner pour donner un coup de couteau à l'un des ninjas qui avaient tenté de l'attaquer par derrière. Pendant ce temps, le dernier assassin avait lancé une volée de poignards qu'Omi para d'un sort de répulsion. S'étant débarrassé de son agresseur, le capitaine acheva le dernier intrus d'un jet de foudre blanche, au moment où ce dernier se préparait à lancer un sort d'entrave à Omi.

-C'est fini, vous pouvez allumer la lumière, annonça le capitaine Kuchiki.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, un peu tremblante. Elle se demanda pourquoi le capitaine la dévisageait avec horreur, quand elle remarqua la profonde estafilade qui entaillait son bras gauche. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait absolument rien senti.

-Vous êtes blessée, remarqua Kuchiki Byakuya inutilement.

-Rien de grave, je crois, répondit la jeune femme pour le rassurer.

Mais le capitaine Kuchiki s'était déjà ressaisi.

-Je dois retourner immédiatement à ma division afin de donner l'alerte, énonça-t-il de sa voix froide et nette. L'action des conjurés a déjà commencé, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je vous emmène avec moi, ajouta le capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dans cette maison, et vous le serez encore moins si d'autres conjurés se présentent ici et découvrent ce qui est arrivé à leurs camarades.

-Ils pourraient aussi s'en prendre aux domestiques, réfléchit la jeune femme. Il faut que je leur dise de quitter la maison.

Le capitaine et elle se rendirent dans la salle de séjour. Pendant que le premier récupérait son zanpakutō, Omi alla réveiller Daisuke qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle dut secouer énergiquement le vieillard avant que celui-ci n'ouvre les yeux.

-Daisuke, lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton pressant, dès que nous serons partis, va réveiller les servantes et emmène-les à l'abri loin d'ici. Soyez prudents. Il va y avoir pas mal d'agitation dans le seireitei cette nuit.

Omi abandonna le vieil homme hébété pour suivre le capitaine hors de la maison.


	26. Chapter 26

**La riposte s'organise**

Lorsque le capitaine et Omi eurent quitté la maison, ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui lança :

-Bien que le moment ne soit pas vraiment choisi, je crois que l'occasion se présente pour nous de disputer notre course de shunpo. Sauf que nous aurons très vraisemblablement des participants supplémentaires… Etes-vous prête ?

Le capitaine avait tenté de donner un tour léger à sa remarque, mais sa compagne avait parfaitement saisi l'avertissement sous-jacent. Elle acquiesça avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

La jeune femme constata bientôt que Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas exagéré ses capacités en hōhō. Sa vitesse était proprement éblouissante, et si douée qu'elle fût, Omi peinait à le suivre. La jeune femme poussa ses forces au maximum, et eut la brève satisfaction de doubler Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais celui-ci eut vite fait de la rattraper et de la dépasser. Il arriva le premier aux portes de la sixième division, avec une confortable avance sur sa compagne.

-Masanobu avait raison à propos de vos dispositions pour le hōhō, déclara-t-il à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint. Vous êtes naturellement douée pour cette discipline. Il ne vous manque qu'un peu d'entraînement pour égaler les maîtres de cet art.

C'était une chance pour Omi que ses joues soient déjà empourprées par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Le compliment du capitaine Kuchiki la fit rougir de plus belle.

-Vous m'avez pourtant largement battue, répliqua-t-elle. Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes un maître du hōhō ?

-De toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de me battre à la course, dit le capitaine sobrement.

La jeune femme enregistra l'information avec stupeur. Ainsi, elle avait réussi à tenir tête au deuxième coureur le plus rapide de la Soul Society ?

Tout en parlant, le capitaine Kuchiki et sa compagne avaient pénétré dans les quartiers de la sixième division. Ils gagnèrent rapidement un petit bureau qui se trouvait encore éclairé malgré l'heure tardive. Dans le bureau se trouvaient une dizaine de shinigamis en uniforme qui se levèrent respectueusement à l'entrée de leur capitaine. Omi reconnut son frère parmi eux. Il dévisageait sa sœur et son supérieur d'un air abasourdi. Cependant, le capitaine Kuchiki l'ignora pour se tourner vers un homme entre deux âges qui arborait un air d'expérience et d'autorité.

-Lieutenant Kawaguchi, ordonna le capitaine, envoyez immédiatement un papillon de l'enfer aux responsables de toutes les divisions, en commençant par la première et la deuxième, pour les prévenir qu'un coup d'Etat est en cours d'exécution. Aux autres divisions, vous préciserez que ce coup d'Etat associe le renversement de la chambre des 46 à l'assassinat des principales personnalités de la Soul Society. Qu'ils se tiennent donc sur leurs gardes, et qu'ils attendent les instructions de la première et de la deuxième division.

Les shinigamis présents avaient commencé par écouter la déclaration de leur capitaine dans un silence stupéfait, mais leur discipline était telle qu'ils se mirent promptement au travail. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine chargea l'un de ses subordonnés de panser le bras blessé d'Omi, et un autre d'aller réveiller son vice-capitaine. Le second shinigami s'éclipsa, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivi d'un jeune homme au visage tatoué et aux longs cheveux rouges pendant en désordre sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une inconnue dans les quartiers de la division, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

-Capitaine, déclara-t-il sans préambule, Hawasa m'a dit qu'un coup d'Etat était en train de se produire. Qui dirige ce complot ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Pour l'instant, nous attendons les instructions de la première et de la deuxième division. Ce sont elles qui connaissent les objectifs visés et qui pourront nous indiquer comment contrecarrer l'action des conjurés. Mais il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire en attendant… Va au domicile du juge Muraki, il fait partie des gens que les conjurés projettent d'assassiner. Nous savons qu'un dénommé Akayama, son assistant, fait partie du complot, mais il a peut-être des complices dans la place. Arrête Akayama et amène Muraki, seul, jusqu'à la sixième division, pour le garder à l'abri.

-Le temps de rassembler une équipe et j'y vais, capitaine, lança l'officier avant de disparaître.

Les papillons de l'enfer expédiés à leurs destinataires, le capitaine envoya les shinigamis présents dans la pièce réveiller l'ensemble de leurs camarades et leur demander de se tenir prêts à toute éventualité. La réponse aux messages envoyés ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Deux papillons de l'enfer en provenance des deux premières divisions parvinrent bientôt dans le quartier général, annonçant que les capitaines respectifs des divisions avaient fait l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat qui avait échoué pitoyablement, et délivrant une série d'instructions à répercuter auprès des troupes. Les shinigamis qui revenaient de leur mission de réveil et d'alerte, ainsi que les quelques officiers qui les avaient rejoints, durent repartir aussitôt transmettre les ordres aux différents escadrons. Immobile au milieu de toutes ces allées et venues, le capitaine Kuchiki répartissait les tâches d'une voix sèche.


	27. Chapter 27

**La reconnaissance**

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division ne tarda pas à revenir de sa mission, accompagné d'un vieillard à l'air revêche qui interpella Kuchiki Byakuya sans ménagements.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, votre subalterne est venu me tirer de mon lit en me racontant une histoire absurde. Un coup d'Etat serait en cours et ma vie serait menacée ? Et par l'un de mes plus anciens assistants, ce pauvre Akayama que vous avez fait emprisonner ?

-Nous avons en effet de bonnes raisons de penser que les conjurés entendent s'en prendre à votre personne, répliqua le capitaine impassible. Comme nous ne connaissons pas tous leurs complices mais que nous avons la certitude qu'ils n'ont pas infiltré la sixième division, j'ai ordonné au vice-capitaine Abarai de vous amener entre nos murs. En principe, vous devriez y être à l'abri.

-C'est une histoire invraisemblable, grommela le juge Muraki d'un ton maussade. Et vos explications me paraissent clairement insuffisantes. J'espère pour vous que vous avez de solides preuves de ce que vous avancez, sans quoi j'inciterai mon adjoint à porter plainte contre vous pour détention arbitraire.

-Nous disposons du témoignage de la princesse Uragami Omi, dit le capitaine en désignant la jeune femme d'un geste large, confirmé par l'enquête du capitaine de la deuxième division. Et si vous doutez de la véracité de la menace qui plane sur vous, apprenez que le capitaine en chef, le capitaine Soi Fon et moi-même venons de faire l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat cette nuit même.

Le juge Muraki toisa la jeune femme avec un indicible mépris. Omi rougit violemment.

-Je vois que vous avez entendu les rumeurs selon lesquelles la princesse et moi aurions une liaison, dit le capitaine d'un ton glacé. Il est temps à présent de rétablir la vérité. Nous avons feint d'avoir une liaison dans le but de convaincre les conjurés qui l'ont approchée – dont votre si estimable subordonné – qu'elle avait la possibilité d'obtenir des informations confidentielles sur la sixième division. En réalité, la princesse Uragami Omi était chargée par le capitaine Soi Fon et moi-même d'infiltrer la conspiration. Ce sont les renseignements qu'elle nous a fournis qui nous ont permis de dévoiler le complot. J'ajoute qu'elle a mis en jeu beaucoup plus que sa réputation dans cette affaire, puisqu'elle a failli être assassinée en même temps que moi.

Les shinigamis qui se trouvaient dans la pièce affichaient tous la même expression de stupeur ébahie. Masanobu, qui revenait tout juste d'une mission de messager, avait entendu la fin du discours du capitaine Kuchiki. Son visage s'illumina et il regarda sa sœur avec une surprise et une admiration non dissimulées. La face rigide du juge Muraki se contracta en une grimace dégoûtée avant de se figer en un rictus faussement aimable.

-Je vous remercie pour ces éclaircissements, capitaine Kuchiki, déclara-t-il avec une civilité légèrement forcée. Je comprends maintenant tout à fait le sens des mesures que vous avez dû prendre à mon égard ainsi qu'à celui de mon assistant.

Le capitaine accepta les remerciements du juge d'un froid signe de tête.

-Renji, ordonna-t-il à son vice-capitaine, emmène le juge Muraki et la princesse dans mon bureau. Ils y seront mieux que dans le quartier général de la division.

Le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges conduisit le vieillard et la jeune femme dans une pièce à l'écart. Après avoir fait de la lumière, il installa ses hôtes dans deux confortables fauteuils. Puis il s'excusa de les abandonner et partit rejoindre le quartier général. Celui-ci se vida peu à peu, de même que les bâtiments alentour, au fur et à mesure que les troupes recevaient leurs ordres de mission. Omi et son rigide compagnon attendirent en silence, écoutant les sons étouffés qui provenaient du bâtiment et de l'extérieur.

La jeune femme pensait aux serviteurs qu'elle avait laissés chez elle. Pourvu qu'ils aient réussi à échapper aux conjurés ! Elle songeait également à Masanobu et au capitaine Kuchiki, qui devaient se trouver quelque part dans le seireitei, en train de lutter contre les conjurés. A présent que la vie d'Omi était sauve, c'était son frère qui exposait la sienne…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour vos messages si enthousiastes! Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous tienne en haleine! Pour celles et ceux qui aiment les rebondissements, il y en a encore en réserve...<strong>_

_**Suite au prochain épisode!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Confidences nocturnes**

-Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, princesse, mais pourrais-je savoir exactement comment vous avez eu vent du complot et quel rôle vous avez joué dans son anéantissement ?

La voix revêche du juge Muraki tira brusquement Omi de ses pensées. C'était bien naturel de la part du vieillard de vouloir en savoir davantage sur le complot qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, aussi la jeune femme lui répondit-elle volontiers malgré la visible mauvaise grâce du juge.

-Il y a quelques mois, expliqua Omi, deux hommes se sont présentés à mon domicile, votre assistant, Akayama, et un autre dont j'ignore le nom. Ils se sont donnés pour deux anciens complices de mon père, et m'ont révélé que la conspiration dont il avait fait partie avait survécu. Ils m'ont annoncé leur intention de lancer sous peu une action combinant un renversement du pouvoir avec l'assassinat des principales personnalités de la Soul Society. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un susceptible d'approcher et de tuer le capitaine Kuchiki, et ils avaient pensé à mon frère pour cette tâche. Avec l'accord du capitaine, je leur ai répondu que celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire de moi sa maîtresse et qu'une fois admise dans son intimité, je serais disposée à remplir cette mission.

-Je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez parvenue à berner Akayama qui est un imbécile, mais je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi à duper son acolyte. Vous avez dû vous montrer très convaincante.

-Pour les persuader de ma bonne foi, je leur ai proposé des informations, supposées arrachées au capitaine Kuchiki. En fait, tous les renseignements que je leur ai transmis étaient préparés par le capitaine Soi Fon. La plupart étaient faux. En plus, d'après leurs questions, le capitaine Soi Fon a réussi à déterminer les informations qui leur manquaient ainsi que les endroits qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à infiltrer.

-Et comme c'est en fonction de ces renseignements que les assassinats des capitaines de division ont été planifiés, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que ceux-ci aient échoué. Très habile de la part du capitaine Soi Fon. Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre récit.

-Lors de la réception chez les Kenishi, j'ai reconnu votre assistant. Le capitaine Kuchiki l'a signalé à l'attention du capitaine Soi Fon, qui a enquêté sur lui. C'est ainsi que nous sommes remontés jusqu'à vous. C'est là toute la part que j'ai prise dans cette affaire.

-Si l'on exclut la tentative d'assassinat dirigée contre le capitaine Kuchiki, dont vous avez failli être la victime… Et voilà comment une conspiration vieille de plus d'un siècle a été arrêtée par la main d'une simple jeune femme.

-J'ai été largement guidée par le capitaine Soi Fon, par le truchement du capitaine Kuchiki, précisa modestement Omi.

-La dernière question que je vous poserai, c'est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de combattre une conjuration pour laquelle votre père avait sacrifié sa vie ?

-C'est justement à cause de mon père que j'ai voulu lutter contre cette conspiration. D'abord dans le but de restaurer l'honneur familial détruit par la trahison de mon père, et ensuite pour donner un sens à sa mort. Vous estimez que mon père est mort pour cette conjuration, mais à mes yeux, il est mort pour que soient préservés l'ordre et la loi dans la Soul Society. Mais si le complot lui a survécu et triomphe, alors mon père sera vraiment mort en vain.

-Je vois, commenta le juge Muraki. Il semble que je me sois lourdement trompé à votre égard, princesse. Et le fait que je ne sois pas le seul ne me console nullement.

La jeune femme accueillit cette déclaration avec un certain plaisir. Cependant quelque chose dans ce que lui avait dit le juge Muraki continuait de la chagriner. Elle repassa rapidement dans son esprit l'ensemble de leur conversation et détecta ce qui la troublait.

Le juge Muraki avait parlé de la tentative d'assassinat sur le capitaine Kuchiki dont elle avait failli être victime. Bien sûr, le capitaine avait mentionné l'incident un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais au début de sa conversation avec le juge, Omi lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour assassiner Kuchiki Byakuya. Il y avait contradiction entre les deux déclarations et il était étonnant que le juge n'ait pas demandé d'explications complémentaires. Il avait peut-être déduit de lui-même ce qui s'était passé…

Mais peut-être pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et c'est là où je vous annonce que je pars en vacances pour un mois... Non, je blague!<strong>_

_**Jil-chan: bravo pour ta perspicacité. Comme tu l'as justement déduit, il s'est écoulé plusieurs semaines entre les chapitres 24 et 25. J'ai retouché le chapitre 25 pour lever l'ambigüité!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Le piège se referme**

Un brin nerveuse, Omi se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la porte du bureau. D'un pas de shunpo, le juge Muraki vint s'interposer entre la jeune femme et la sortie.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je voudrais retourner dans le quartier général, déclara Omi d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, martela le vieillard.

Son visage prit une expression de malveillance telle que la jeune femme prit peur et ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

-Je savais dès le début que vous poseriez un problème, déclara le juge Muraki. Le dépit peut inciter une femme à trahir les secrets de son amant, mais il ne sera jamais une motivation suffisante pour la pousser à le tuer. C'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de vous faire assassiner en même temps que Kuchiki.

-Vous faites partie du complot, balbutia Omi.

-Trente-cinq ans passés à faire renaître cette organisation de ses cendres, à recruter des alliés, à placer des complices aux bons endroits… poursuivit Muraki sans prêter attention à la remarque de la jeune femme. Tout ce travail anéanti par votre faute.

-Mais pourquoi cherchez-vous à renverser la chambre des 46 alors que vous en êtes membre ? Cela n'a aucun sens, protesta faiblement Omi.

Le vieillard ricana.

-Vous avez cru cette fable ? Et moi qui pensait qu'elle était tout juste bonne à duper des naïfs comme Akayama ou ces imbéciles qui sont actuellement en train de prendre d'assaut la chambre des 46… Mon plan était autrement subtil.

-Mais pourtant, les tentatives d'assassinat étaient bien réelles, objecta la jeune femme.

-C'était même la seule partie véridique de l'histoire. Le coup d'Etat de ce soir n'était qu'un écran de fumée. J'avais besoin de faire le ménage avant de prendre effectivement le pouvoir : éliminer quelques rivaux, libérer les postes clefs de l'administration pour les confier à des hommes à moi… C'est seulement lorsque celle-ci aurait été entièrement sous mon contrôle que je me serais emparé du pouvoir. Personne n'aurait soupçonné le courageux et vertueux juge Muraki, auréolé de la grâce des martyrs après avoir été la victime d'une tentative de meurtre de la part de son assistant…

-Je ne comprends pas. Akayama est-il votre complice, oui ou non ?

-Il l'est, mais il ignore que je suis le chef de la conspiration et que son rôle consiste à se faire tuer en tentant de m'assassiner. Tout comme les conspirateurs chargés de l'assaut de la chambre des 46, son échec est programmé et fait partie de mon plan. J'ai fait en sorte que, même s'ils sont pris vivants, on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à moi.

-Mais si vous avez tout fait pour empêcher de faire le lien entre vous et les évènements de ce soir, pourquoi me révéler que vous en êtes à l'origine ?

A peine Omi eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle le regretta. La réponse était par trop évidente.

-Parce que, même si je ne suis jamais arrêté ni soupçonné, cette conspiration a définitivement échoué. Parce que vous m'avez empêché d'atteindre ce qui était le but de ma vie. Parce que la seule licence qui me reste est de me venger de vous.

Omi prit un air effrayé et se recula encore de quelques pas. Le juge Muraki s'avança sur elle, menaçant.

-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans ce bureau, dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. On saura que c'est vous qui m'avez tuée.

-La division est presque déserte. Si j'affirme que des assassins à la solde des conjurés ont fait irruption dans la pièce, qu'ils ont réussi à vous tuer, mais que j'ai miraculeusement pu leur échapper, qui me contredira ? Tout le monde est persuadé que je figurais sur leur liste des personnes à éliminer.

La jeune femme continuait à reculer à travers la pièce, toujours suivie par le juge Muraki. Tout en arborant son air le plus effarouché, Omi rassemblait son énergie spirituelle. Elle se demandait si son adversaire avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas une de ces fleurs de serre de l'aristocratie, incapables de se défendre face à un agresseur. Dans le cas contraire, elle avait une chance de l'emporter.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une petite table basse dans laquelle elle fit semblant de buter. Croyant l'avoir acculée, son adversaire bondit sur elle. Omi le jeta au sol d'une prise de hakuda. Sans laisser au juge le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la jeune femme remua les mais dans sa direction et lança :

-Trentième technique d'immobilisation : triple coup de bec étincelant !

Et tandis que Muraki poussait un hurlement de rage, trois pointes de lumière vinrent le clouer proprement au sol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C. Kotomi: Byakuya et Omi ont conclu un peu vite qu'Akayama devait assassiner Muraki, mais ils ne sont pas des professionnels du renseignement, et il fallait une bonne dose d'imagination pour penser que le juge chercherait à s'auto-renverser... Si seulement ils avaient demandé son avis à Soi Fon...<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

**Le calme après la tempête**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de quatre mois que la conspiration avait été démantelée, et l'agitation commençait à peine à retomber.

Cette période avait été particulièrement dense pour Omi. Son témoignage avait été sollicité à de multiples reprises, notamment pour identifier l'acolyte d'Akayama. L'homme se trouva être en fait l'ancien secrétaire du juge Muraki, passé au service d'un haut fonctionnaire qui avait été assassiné lors de la nuit tragique. La culpabilité du secrétaire, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas étayée par des preuves directes, ne faisait aucun doute.

La jeune femme dut témoigner au procès des trois conspirateurs avec qui elle avait été en contact, à savoir Muraki, Akayama et son acolyte, devant une chambre des 46 où de nombreux sièges vides attiraient le regard : places de victimes ou de complices de Muraki. Lors de son procès, ce dernier, qui n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance, décrivit devant ses anciens collaborateurs tous les détails de sa machination. Il revint en outre sur la première conspiration, qui avait été arrêtée soixante-quinze ans plus tôt. Il expliqua qu'il n'était à l'époque qu'une des têtes pensantes du complot, mais qu'il était resté le seul dirigeant après la découverte de la conjuration. Cette révélation rassura Omi, car elle signifiait que la conspiration disparaîtrait définitivement avec Muraki.

La peine de mort avait été supprimée après la destruction du sōkyoku, aussi ses anciens collègues condamnèrent-ils Muraki à la peine de prison la plus longue prévue par la loi, à savoir vingt mille ans.

Le procès d'Akayama dévoila une personnalité médiocre, mais dévorée par l'ambition, et briguant sans scrupules le poste de son supérieur. L'ancien secrétaire de Muraki révéla cyniquement lors du procès qu'il avait été chargé par ce dernier de recruter Akayama en flattant sa prétention pour le pousser à se retourner contre son supérieur. La vanité et la stupidité d'Akayama paraissaient telles qu'Omi se surprit à avoir pitié de lui. Le fait qu'il ait projeté mais non tenté d'assassiner le juge Muraki, et que ce dernier soit en fait le chef de la conspiration incitèrent la chambre des 46 à l'indulgence. Il ne fut condamné qu'à mille ans de prison.

La jeune femme ne prit qu'une part modeste au procès de l'ancien secrétaire de Muraki. Ses méfaits se révélèrent en effet innombrables; il était véritablement l'âme damnée de Muraki. Il fut condamné à cinq mille ans de captivité.

Lors des trois procès, Omi eut l'occasion de croiser le capitaine Kuchiki venu témoigner lui aussi. Celui-ci se montrait envers la jeune femme d'une correction parfaite mais très froide, n'échangeant avec elle que les paroles imposées par la politesse. Omi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, même si elle comprenait l'attitude du capitaine.

Entre ses obligations familiales et ses tâches domestiques, la vie de la jeune femme lui avait toujours paru bien remplie. A présent, elle lui semblait bien vide et solitaire. Sa brève camaraderie avec le capitaine Kuchiki était ce qui s'était le plus rapproché d'une amitié. Elle regrettait qu'il ait décidé de ne pas poursuivre plus avant leurs relations, mais elle refusait de se lamenter sur une situation dont elle se jugeait en majeure partie responsable.

En effet, elle avait à plusieurs reprises fait comprendre au capitaine qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir affaire aux Kuchiki. Le capitaine avait sa fierté; il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les multiples rebuffades d'Omi l'aient lassé. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus claire lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle lui pardonnerait un jour. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire que sa rancune s'était évaporée dès qu'il s'était expliqué avec tant de franchise et de simplicité.

Pendant ces quatre mois, la jeune femme reçut de nombreuses visites. De hauts dignitaires et des chefs de clan, qui avaient été visés par la conspiration et qui devaient la vie sauve à l'intervention d'Omi, vinrent remercier la jeune femme d'avoir révéler le complot et d'avoir participé à son éradication. Omi connaissait la plupart d'entre eux pour les avoir rencontrés lors de la réception chez les Kenishi. Leur revirement d'attitude envers la jeune femme était proprement spectaculaire, et celle-ci dut prendre sur elle pour leur répondre poliment. Le seul qu'elle reçut sans déplaisir fut le charmant chef du clan Kyōraku, venu accompagné de son frère, le capitaine de la huitième division.

La visite qui causa le plus de surprise à Omi fut celle de la dame Uemori. Bien que leur première conversation ait eu toutes les apparences de la cordialité, toutes deux savaient fort bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, la jeune femme eut beau analyser soigneusement les paroles de la dame Uemori, elle n'y détecta aucune remarque malveillante. Cette dernière lui demanda de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles de son frère sans faire la moindre allusion au capitaine Kuchiki, et parla longuement à Omi de sa mère. Elle conclut en invitant la jeune femme à lui rendre sa visite. Celle-ci en déduisit que la dame Uemori était en quelque sorte venue lui présenter des excuses pour son attitude lors de la réception chez les Kenishi.

Omi n'avait pas très envie de poursuivre les relations avec la dame Uemori, ni d'ailleurs avec aucun de ses visiteurs. Pendant des années, elle avait aspiré à retrouver sa place dans la haute société. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'y parvenir, elle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait oublié tous les inconvénients : l'hypocrisie, la malveillance, les rivalités et les intrigues. Si elle se forçait à rester polie avec ses visiteurs et envisageait de leur rendre leur visite, c'était uniquement dans l'intérêt de son frère.

La jeune femme sentait en effet venir le moment où Masanobu pourrait prendre son indépendance et tenir son rôle de chef de clan. Avec le soutien de son capitaine, le jeune homme avait posé sa candidature à un poste d'officier dans la huitième division. Il n'avait pas obtenu la place, néanmoins le test d'aptitude s'était bien passé et il pensait être en mesure de décrocher le prochain poste qui se libèrerait. Omi espérait et redoutait ce jour, qui la libèrerait de ses responsabilités mais la laisserait sans but dans l'existence.


	31. Chapter 31

**Une proposition**

Parmi toutes les visites reçues par Omi, l'une des plus tardives mais aussi celle qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut celle du capitaine de la deuxième division. Soi Fon avait été une alliée de la première heure, aussi la jeune femme accueillit-elle le sévère capitaine avec cordialité.

Comme Omi l'en priait, le capitaine passa dans le séjour et s'assit en face de son hôtesse.

-J'espère que vous vous remettez bien de votre tentative d'assassinat, déclara Omi à sa visiteuse.

Soi Fon haussa les épaules.

-Celui qui en a le plus souffert, c'est ce stupide agent des services spéciaux qui a cru que le fait qu'il soit mon subordonné suffirait à endormir ma méfiance, fit-elle d'un ton indifférent. Si je ne me suis pas présentée plus tôt chez vous, ce n'est pas en raison de mes blessures, mais parce que j'ai eu fort à faire ces derniers mois, à éradiquer les derniers vestiges de la conspiration.

-Je comprends.

-Nous en sommes à la partie la plus délicate, qui consiste à déterminer, parmi les proches des conjurés qui affirment tout ignorer du complot, qui est de bonne foi et qui nous a menti. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre laxisme. L'expérience nous a démontré qu'une conspiration pouvait renaître à partir de n'importe lequel de ses membres, déclara le capitaine d'un ton martial.

-C'est un travail délicat, en effet, et qui doit demander une fine connaissance de l'âme humaine.

-Ainsi qu'une bonne expérience des interrogatoires.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez. Mon vœu le plus cher est de voir cette conspiration disparaître à jamais.

Le capitaine considéra calmement son interlocutrice de ses grands yeux gris.

-Si nous y parvenons, princesse, ce sera grâce à vous. En tant que capitaine de la deuxième division et chef des forces spéciales, c'était de mon devoir de démasquer et d'arrêter ce complot, mais sans vous je n'y serais jamais parvenue. Votre intervention nous aura permis de mettre à jour et de neutraliser en grande partie cette conjuration. Aussi je tiens à vous remercier.

Omi esquissa un geste de protestation.

-Je ne peux pas accepter vos remerciements, capitaine. J'estime que, dans cette affaire, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

-Nous savons toutes deux que c'est inexact, rétorqua calmement Soi Fon. Il était effectivement de votre devoir de dénoncer ce complot quand vous en avez eu connaissance, mais non de l'infiltrer en risquant votre vie et votre réputation.

Omi n'osa pas protester davantage. Les compliments sur sa loyauté ou son courage la mettaient généralement mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait toujours si les personnes qui la félicitaient lui supposaient des prédispositions naturelles pour la traîtrise en tant que fille de son père. Cependant, elle savait que Soi Fon la considérait différemment et lui avait fait confiance dès le début.

Mais déjà le capitaine enchaînait sur un autre sujet.

-Princesse, poursuivit-elle de sa voix grave, j'aurais une proposition à vous faire. Seriez-vous disposée à vous engager dans la deuxième division ?

Omi dévisagea son invitée avec stupeur, mais Soi Fon semblait aussi sérieuse qu'à son ordinaire.

-Vous avez montré des aptitudes pour le renseignement, continua celle-ci, et le capitaine Kuchiki m'a garanti vos qualités au combat. Du fait des services que vous avez rendus à la Soul Society, j'ai obtenu du capitaine en chef que vous puissiez être directement incorporée sans passer par l'académie ni par l'examen d'entrée.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, dit Omi le premier moment de surprise passé, je ne pense pas avoir les qualifications nécessaires pour être admise dans les armées de la cour. Je n'ai aucun entraînement, je n'ai même pas de zanpakutō…

-Vous n'en auriez pas besoin dans l'immédiat. Et il vous suffirait de quelques mois d'exercice pour rattraper le niveau de vos camarades, déclara Soi Fon imperturbablement. Pour vous dire la vérité, le niveau de la deuxième division est légèrement inférieur à celui des autres divisions, quatrième et douzième exceptées. Les bons éléments choisissent rarement les services spéciaux. Les combats y sont rares alors que le shinigami de base ne rêve que plaies et bosses, c'est une activité de l'ombre donc dénuée de tout prestige, et en raison du faible taux de mortalité peu de postes se libèrent, rendant l'évolution de carrière très lente. En outre, comme ce sont des métiers très spécialisés, le transfert vers d'autres divisions est pratiquement impossible. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours à l'affut de recrues de qualité pour relever le niveau général de mes troupes.

-Et vous pensez que je ferais une bonne recrue pour votre division ? demanda Omi incrédule.

-Selon moi, vous avez même le potentiel d'un officier, dit Soi Fon d'un ton neutre. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai du mal à recruter de bons officiers et que ce sont souvent des choix par défaut. Si vous faites vos preuves, vous pourriez être promue très rapidement.

Omi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Capitaine, j'ai peut-être fait du bon travail avec cette conjuration, mais j'y étais pratiquement forcée par les circonstances, et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas franchement apprécié cette expérience.

-C'est parce que vous aviez des enjeux personnels dans cette affaire. Ce serait différent si vous le faisiez dans le cadre d'un travail. Dans les forces spéciales, nous considérons notre tâche d'une manière très détachée. Certains y voient même une sorte de jeu.

-Par ailleurs, il y a certains aspects du métier qui me rebutent, comme les assassinats.

-Le renseignement et les opérations spéciales sont des métiers différents, exercés par des escadrons séparés. Compte tenu de votre expérience, je vous placerais dans la section contre-espionnage.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, soupira Omi, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre offre si généreuse, mais je suis obligée de refuser. Je ne pense pas avoir le profil du poste.

Le capitaine se leva, le visage toujours impassible.

-Princesse, j'ai mûrement réfléchi avant de vous faire cette proposition, et je suis convaincue que la deuxième division tirerait un grand bénéfice de votre présence. Je vous laisse y repenser; si vous changiez d'avis, sachez que mon offre tient toujours. Et ne me remerciez pas : c'est moi qui reste votre débitrice.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Omi réfléchit longuement à la proposition du capitaine Soi Fon. Par moments, elle fut véritablement tentée d'accepter, non pas par attrait pour le métier, mais parce qu'elle éprouvait un urgent besoin de s'occuper, de manière à combler un peu le vide de son existence.

Jusqu'ici, la jeune femme avait pensé que, lorsque son frère deviendrait officier, elle n'aurait d'autre alternative que rester dans le seireitei au cas où Masanobu aurait besoin d'elle ou se retirer à Yasuda. La proposition du capitaine lui ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités. Cependant, les inquiétudes d'Omi lui semblaient toujours justifiées, et elle refusait de s'engager à la légère.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos messages! Un peu de patience, plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire...<strong>_

_**minimilie: j'avoue que la première rencontre entre Omi et la dame Uemori est aussi un de mes passages préférés! Je me suis marrée toute seule en l'écrivant...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Une autre proposition**

Omi fut surprise de voir l'oncle Takeo lui rendre visite un soir après le dîner. Ce qui l'étonna davantage et même l'inquiéta, ce fut l'état d'agitation fébrile du vieil homme. Il n'était manifestement pas dans son état normal.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, oncle Takeo ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

-Ah ! Ma petite fille, bredouilla le vieillard en agitant les mains d'un geste nerveux, il nous arrive quelque chose de bien extraordinaire !

Avant que l'oncle Takeo ait pu commencer à donner quelques explications à la jeune femme peu rassurée, leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée tout aussi inopinée de Masanobu. Après avoir brièvement salué sa sœur, le jeune homme se tourna vers leur visiteur.

-J'ai bien reçu votre message, oncle Takeo, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu me libérer. C'est bien vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Certainement, quoique je comprenne votre doute. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire, répondit le vieillard en dodelinant de la tête.

-Pour être franc, je m'y attendais quelque peu, déclara Masanobu avec un sourire malicieux.

-En ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? protesta l'oncle Takeo. J'ai été pris totalement au dépourvu.

-Je pouvais me tromper… mais je suis heureux que cela n'ait pas été le cas, conclut Masanobu d'un air radieux.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda sèchement Omi.

Maintenant que la satisfaction affichée par son frère l'avait rassurée sur la teneur des nouvelles apportées par l'oncle Takeo, elle commençait à s'agacer d'être tenue à l'écart de la conversation. Le vieil homme échangea avec Masanobu un regard entendu et suggéra qu'ils s'installent dans le séjour pour discuter. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois entrés, Masanobu referma avec soin la porte derrière eux. Ils s'assirent en cercle et l'oncle Takeo prit la parole d'un ton solennel.

-Princesse, déclara le vieillard, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui la visite d'un émissaire du clan Kuchiki. Celui-ci était venu demander votre main pour son chef.

Omi le dévisagea avec stupeur et incrédulité, puis regarda son frère pour voir ce qu'il pensait d'une entrée en matière aussi absurde, mais l'air ravi de ce dernier ne laissait aucune place au doute.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, en véritable gentilhomme, a écarté la question de la dot comme étant tout à fait secondaire, poursuivit l'oncle Takeo. J'ai demandé un délai de quelques jours pour vous consulter ainsi que votre frère, tout en précisant à mon interlocuteur que je ne doutais pas d'une réponse favorable.

-Elle l'est en ce qui me concerne ! s'écria Masanobu.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Omi pour quêter son approbation. La jeune femme sentit le cœur lui manquer.

-Vous direz à l'émissaire, dit-elle péniblement, que je remercie Kuchiki Byakuya pour son offre si généreuse, mais que je ne puis l'accepter.

L'oncle Takeo et Masanobu dévisagèrent la jeune femme comme si elle était devenue subitement folle.

-Enfin, princesse, cela n'a pas de sens ! dit le vieillard après quelques instants de silence. Kuchiki Byakuya constitue le plus beau parti de la Soul Society. Il est riche, beau, cultivé, d'un caractère sérieux et d'une moralité au dessus de tout soupçon. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez recevoir une meilleure proposition de mariage... En fait – excusez ma brutalité – je ne pense pas que vous receviez jamais une autre proposition de mariage.

-J'en suis consciente, dit la jeune femme avec effort.

-Mais enfin, que reprochez-vous à Kuchiki Byakuya ? demanda l'oncle Takeo avec impatience. De vous avoir abandonnée autrefois ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Je ne reproche absolument rien à Kuchiki Byakuya, bien au contraire. Quelqu'aient pu être les torts des Kuchiki envers moi, il a amplement payé cette dette.

-Alors pourquoi persister dans ce refus absurde ? Par ailleurs, vous rendez-vous bien compte que Kuchiki Byakuya est le capitaine de votre frère ? Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de votre refus sur la carrière du prince ?

-Oncle Takeo… voulut protester Masanobu.

-Prince, dit sèchement l'oncle Takeo, ceci est un élément dont votre sœur doit tenir compte dans sa décision. Si sa raison seule ne réussit pas à lui montrer qu'elle doit accepter ce mariage, peut-être son affection pour vous y parviendra-t-elle.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

-Oncle Takeo, fit-elle avec détermination, je sais bien que je vous place dans une position difficile, mais je ne puis répondre autrement. Vous transmettrez mon refus à l'émissaire des Kuchiki.

Le vieillard se leva pour prendre congé. Jamais la jeune femme ne lui avait vu l'air aussi mécontent.

-Non, je ne puis accepter votre réponse, dit-il d'un ton indigné. Une telle proposition ne peut pas, ne doit pas se refuser. Je vous somme d'y réfléchir encore, princesse. Je reçois à nouveau l'émissaire des Kuchiki à la fin de la semaine, et j'espère que d'ici là vous aurez changé d'avis.

Masanobu se leva pour raccompagner leur hôte toujours fâché et s'attarda sur le seuil de la maison à discuter avec ce dernier. Profitant de ce que la porte du séjour était entrebâillée, Jun y passa la tête. Avec un grand sourire, la vieille nourrice lança à Omi :

-Quelle bonne nouvelle, maîtresse ! Le capitaine de shinigamis vous a demandée en mariage !

-Tu as écouté à la porte, Jun ? demanda sévèrement la jeune femme.

-J'ai envoyé Ine, répondit Jun sans la moindre gêne. De nous trois, c'est elle qui a la meilleure ouïe.

Omi savait qu'elle aurait dû reprendre la servante, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à cela à cet instant précis.

-Vous voyez que j'avais raison de demander au capitaine ce qu'il adviendrait de vous quand l'affaire serait terminée ! poursuivit la vieille nourrice avec entrain. Vous m'emmènerez avec vous au manoir Kuchiki quand vous serez mariée ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser le capitaine Kuchiki, dit Omi le cœur serré.

-Absurde ! fit Jun avec un reniflement de dédain. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez sinon ? Accepter la proposition de l'autre capitaine et devenir une espionne ?

-Ma vie me convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est.

-Ca, c'est un gros mensonge, princesse, dit Jun d'un ton sentencieux. Depuis la fin de l'affaire, vous n'arrêtez pas de tourner en rond dans la maison. C'est visible que vous vous ennuyez de votre capitaine de shinigamis.

Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge carmin.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Jun, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial. J'ai de très bonnes raisons de refuser la proposition du capitaine Kuchiki.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Je refuse d'en discuter avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'en discuter avec moi ? demanda Masanobu qui venait de regagner la pièce.


	33. Chapter 33

**D'un autre point de vue**

Masanobu se tourna vers la vieille nourrice et lui dit d'un ton calme mais ferme qui ne lui était pas habituel :

-Jun, je partage ton avis mais tu en as assez dit pour ce soir. Tu devrais te retirer.

Médusée, la servante obtempéra sans discuter. Avec décision, Masanobu posa la main sur l'épaule d'Omi et conduisit celle-ci à l'extérieur sur la terrasse. Le frère et la sœur s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Pendant quelques minutes, ils contemplèrent sans mot dire le jardin éclairé par la lune.

-Nē-san, commença Masanobu au bout d'un moment, avant de prendre ta décision, il faudrait que tu prennes conseil de quelqu'un et je pense être la personne la plus adaptée. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais je suis un adulte maintenant, et tout à fait apte à jouer le rôle de chef de famille. En outre, je vous connais bien tous les deux, le capitaine Kuchiki et toi.

-Tu n'es pas très objectif vis-à-vis de ton capitaine, observa Omi.

-Toi non plus, rétorqua Masanobu.

-Un point pour toi, sourit la jeune femme.

-La question à laquelle tu dois répondre est simple, poursuivit le jeune homme. Souhaites-tu épouser Kuchiki Byakuya ? Jun et moi sommes persuadés que c'est le cas. Alors ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile, soupira Omi. Je veux bien épouser le capitaine, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai l'impression que Kuchiki Byakuya ne m'offre ce mariage que comme une réparation pour le passé. C'est un homme avec un sens du devoir très développé. Il considère que son aïeul a commis une faute en rompant nos fiançailles et il est profondément désireux de la réparer. Je ne veux pas être épousée par devoir. Je refuse d'être un fardeau pour lui.

-Tu n'as pas exactement le profil du rôle, répliqua Masanobu. En plus, il se soucie vraiment de toi, tu sais.

-Cela fait plus de quatre mois qu'il a coupé toute relation avec moi. Il n'est jamais venu à la maison, ne m'a jamais écrit, rien !

-Mais il me demandait tout le temps de tes nouvelles, révéla Masanobu.

-Et tu lui en donnais ?

-Bien sûr. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que, toi non plus, tu n'as jamais fait prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Je n'en avais pas besoin, rétorqua Omi. Dès que tu rentres à la maison, tu ne parles que de ce que tu as fait avec ton capitaine adoré !

-Je fais des choses sans lui, dit Masanobu vexé. Lundi dernier, le capitaine m'a confié une escouade. Nous sommes allés dans le secteur 49 du rukongai pour éliminer un hollow qui terrorisait la population. Le capitaine a dit que c'était normalement une tâche d'officier, mais qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à exercer des responsabilités en vue de mon futur poste.

-Je te signale que tu commences une phrase sur deux par "le capitaine". Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de l'avoir pour beau-frère !

-Je ne le nie pas. C'est le seul homme qui soit digne de ma grande sœur, dit Masanobu d'un ton très sérieux.

-Idiot, sourit Omi.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, appréciant la présence de son frère et la tiédeur de son corps dans la fraîche nuit de printemps. Elle songeait que Masanobu avait effectivement beaucoup mûri ces derniers mois. Son frère avait raison : il était temps qu'elle le traite en adulte.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le capitaine ne m'a jamais directement demandé de nouvelles. Pourquoi ne pas écrire ? Ne pas me rendre visite ? demanda pensivement la jeune femme.

-Nē-san, il y a toujours des rumeurs à votre sujet, expliqua Masanobu. Le capitaine a déclaré publiquement que votre liaison était feinte, mais il y a toujours des gens qui disent que personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Si vous étiez restés en contact, cela aurait entretenu cette rumeur. Pour te permettre de regagner ta réputation, le capitaine était obligé de rompre toute relation avec toi.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il aurait pu me demander en mariage sitôt l'affaire terminée.

-Ç'aurait été encore pire. Cela aurait eu l'air d'un mariage à la sauvette, pour réparer. Non, il n'y avait que ce moyen pour dissiper tout doute sur ta conduite.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, admit Omi.

-Tu vois que mes conseils ont du bon, parfois, dit Masanobu avec une bourrade fraternelle. Est-ce que tu vas accepter la proposition du capitaine Kuchiki ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, soupira sa sœur. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-Nē-san, tu as eu assez confiance en Kuchiki Byakuya pour remettre ta vie et ton honneur entre ses mains. Pourquoi, alors qu'il te le demande, crains-tu de lui confier ton cœur aussi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse demain avec le dernier chapitre!<em>**

**_Il est temps de poser vos questions, si vous en avez encore!_**

**_Parmi les interrogations récurrentes, il y a celle de savoir comment je fais pour poster un chapitre par jour... En fait, j'ai rédigé toute l'histoire sur papier avant de commencer à publier. Il n'y avait qu'à recopier au fur et à mesure, en apportant parfois (euh... souvent en réalité...) quelques modifications._**

**_Y a t-il une suite prévue? Pour l'instant, non, mais qui sait?_**

_**Si Byakuya paraît parfois à la limite de l'OOC, il me semble qu'il n'aura pas le même comportement vis à vis d'une aristocrate, et d'une femme envers qui il a une dette, qu'envers un shinigami ordinaire, voire un ryoka... **_

**_Au sujet de mes chapitres très courts, je dirai simplement que j'ai effectivement un style très condensé. Déjà à l'école primaire je faisais le désespoir de ma maîtresse à cause de la concision de mes résumés... La contrepartie, c'est qu'il y a souvent plusieurs niveaux de lecture dans mes écrits (c'est particulièrement vrai pour le prochain chapitre, vous voilà avertis!)_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Un mariage de raison**

Entourée par son frère et par un Samemori Takeo un peu guindé dans son habit de cérémonie, Omi attendait la visite de son fiancé. Celui-ci devait se présenter accompagné de l'émissaire qui lui avait servi d'intermédiaire dans les tractations de mariage, et d'un parent éloigné. La jeune femme était très nerveuse, ayant à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Sitôt sa réponse transmise à l'oncle Takeo, Omi avait eu un moment de panique, persuadée d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis : elle avait engagé sa parole. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, sa destinée était liée à celle de Kuchiki Byakuya.

La servante introduisit dans le séjour un capitaine Kuchiki à l'air encore plus impénétrable qu'à son ordinaire, suivi d'un homme d'âge mûr dont la sévérité pouvait rivaliser avec celle du chef de clan, et d'un vieillard aux manières empesées. Jouant son rôle d'intermédiaire, l'oncle Takeo fit les présentations. Le premier homme fut introduit sous le nom de Tadaoka Jirō. C'était lui qui avait représenté Kuchiki Byakuya lors des négociations de mariage. Son compagnon, cousin lointain du chef de clan, portait le nom de Kuchiki Seigen.

Les invités et leurs hôtes échangèrent posément les salutations d'usage, puis ils prirent ensuite place autour d'une table basse, tandis qu'une servante apportait du thé et des en-cas. La conversation était sporadique. Masanobu et Tadaoka en faisaient pratiquement seuls les frais. Le jeune homme semblait d'ailleurs bien le seul à être à l'aise. A l'impassibilité de Kuchiki Byakuya et à la raideur de ses compagnons répondait la contrainte de Samemori Takeo et la nervosité d'Omi.

La collation terminée, Masanobu suggéra aux personnes présentes de passer sur la terrasse. Sa proposition fut agréée, et tous allèrent s'asseoir à l'extérieur. Après un échange de remarques polies sur le temps avec l'émissaire des Kuchiki, Masanobu se tourna vers le capitaine et sa sœur et leur demanda avec un sourire complice :

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire quelques pas dans le jardin, tous les deux ?

Kuchiki Seigen prit un air offusqué, mais face à l'absence de réaction de son cousin et chef de clan, il n'osa rien dire. Du coin de l'œil, le vieillard quêta le soutien de son autre compagnon.

-Les convenances ne permettent pas aux fiancés de rester en tête à tête, objecta Tadaoka en réponse à la sollicitation.

Masanobu regarda l'oncle Takeo d'un air implorant. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'intermédiaire des Kuchiki, puis céda.

-Même si les fiancés s'éloignent un peu, ils restent en présence de témoins. Il me semble que, dans ces conditions, les convenances seraient bien respectées, déclara-t-il.

-Allez vous promener, mais restez dans notre champ de vision, ordonna Masanobu aux fiancés.

Il avait pris un air sévère, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

Le capitaine Kuchiki et Omi firent quelques pas sur le sentier et s'arrêtèrent sous le cerisier en fleur. Le premier ne disait toujours rien. Omi réalisa que son fiancé était encore plus embarrassé qu'elle. Cette constatation la surprit et la rasséréna à la fois. Estimant qu'éviter les sujets sensibles ne ferait qu'entretenir leur gêne mutuelle, la jeune femme lança sans détour :

-Ces fiançailles sont décidément moins solennelles que les précédentes.

-Le regrettez-vous ? lui demanda Kuchiki Byakuya en lui jetant un bref regard scrutateur.

-Pas du tout, répondit la jeune femme en toute sincérité. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris ce sur quoi nos intermédiaires se sont entendus, nous devrions largement nous rattraper en termes de solennité lors de la cérémonie de mariage.

-Je le préfère ainsi, moi aussi, admit le capitaine. Sans doute parce que j'étais un enfant à l'époque, j'avais trouvé cette réception de fiançailles terriblement pompeuse.

-Je me souviens en effet que vous aviez l'air assez mécontent, observa Omi.

-Je n'avais aucune envie de venir, et il avait fallu que mon grand-père me tance avant la réception pour que je consente à me comporter correctement. De mon côté, je me rappelle que vous aviez ce jour-là l'air absolument terrifiée.

-J'avais entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles vous étiez autoritaire, arrogant et dénué de patience, révéla Omi. C'était stupide de ma part de les croire.

-Pas vraiment, j'avais un caractère véritablement impossible étant enfant, dit Kuchiki Byakuya.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le capitaine ajouta :

-Je me souviens très bien de cette scène et de votre expression effrayée, car j'avais été très protégé durant mon enfance, et c'était la première fois que je rencontrais une personne dont je pensais que je pourrais la protéger à mon tour.

Omi secoua la tête.

-Si vous cherchez quelqu'un à protéger, je dois vous prévenir que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. J'ai été élevée de manière à pouvoir exercer un jour de lourdes responsabilités, et depuis cette époque, les circonstances m'ont appris à me débrouiller par moi-même. Je suis une personne très indépendante.

-J'en suis conscient, répliqua le capitaine.

-Alors pourquoi m'épouser ? murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Byakuya Kuchiki posa la main sur la joue de sa fiancée. De son regard ferme et sévère, il obligea la jeune femme à relever le sien.

-Nous avons beaucoup en commun, fit-il d'une voix grave. L'âge, la naissance, le fait d'avoir exercé des responsabilités précoces… En outre, je pense que vous pourriez apporter beaucoup à la famille Kuchiki. Le fait que vous ayez réussi à tenir une maison et à élever un enfant avec des revenus modiques prouve que vous êtes une bonne intendante et une excellente éducatrice. Votre attitude dans l'affaire Muraki a montré un courage, une détermination et un sens de la loyauté qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

-Cela me semble raisonnable, fit Omi avec un très léger soupir de soulagement.

-Ce sont les principales raisons, et je suis sûr que j'en trouverai d'autres, poursuivit Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Merci, celles-ci me suffiront, répondit Omi avec un demi-sourire.

-Que pensez-vous que j'allais vous dire ? demanda le capitaine qui avait noté le soulagement de la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que vous ne me proposiez ce mariage qu'en réparation du passé, dit franchement Omi.

Une fugitive expression de surprise et peut-être de peine passa sur le visage du capitaine. Omi s'empressa d'ajouter, les joues légèrement rosies :

-A ce propos, et il y a longtemps que je voulais clarifier ce point avec vous, sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument plus pour le passé. Vos explications et l'aide que vous nous avez apportée ont tout effacé.

L'attitude de Kuchiki Byakuya se détendit imperceptiblement.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. C'était ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais je pensais que vous ne me pardonneriez vraiment que le jour où votre frère se serait fait une position. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai tardé à vous faire ma demande en mariage. J'aurais préféré attendre le jour où votre frère aurait obtenu un poste d'officier.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-J'ai trouvé cela absurde d'attendre davantage, dit sobrement le capitaine.

Omi ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Elle était sûre que son fiancé lui aurait fourni une foule d'explications toutes plus rationnelles les unes que les autres, mais elle commençait à soupçonner que celui-ci avait pris sa décision bien avant de se chercher des raisons pour la justifier. Elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses questions. Elle finirait par le savoir de toute façon.

Elle avait toute la vie devant elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le dernier chapitre, toujours le plus difficile à écrire... C'est dur de dire adieu à des personnages avec qui on a vécu pendant plusieurs mois.<strong>_

_**Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien et pour vos remarques souvent judicieuses! Cela a été une expérience très agréable...**_


End file.
